WHEN A ROLE IS NOT A ROLE, A Kim Possible Fanfic
by kaiokken
Summary: Kim has some news for Ron and it's not one he was expecting. Suddenly, it all falls back to that day... when nobody appeared to be who they were... The final chapter loaded.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Kim possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome again... I'm trying a new one now... Decided to place the characters in a little more serious environment...Rated for some sexual content, and mild language... 

Hope you enjoy as it goes along...

* * *

WHEN A ROLE IS NOT A ROLE

* * *

"Ron… I need you a minute…" 

"Just a sec KP…"

"No Ron, I mean like, now"

"I'm just practicing some lines here… what's wrong?"

"I… think you should meet me in my room…"

("OK, that sounds a little serious…")

Ron and Kim have been together for the better part of six years. In that time many things have changed. Ron for one had grown slightly taller. He was more muscular in built… not a buff, bodybuilder size built, but a lean well chiseled one. His hair was almost shoulder length and could be put in a ponytail, which he wore quite often. He was majoring in visual and performing arts while having a minor in information technology at college and doing extremely well at it. He actually never thought that he would become serious, but with time and age, these things do come to pass. The goofiness that was Ron was still there, but he was more serious about things… especially where it came to his future with Kim.. But one thing in life never changed though… how he felt for his lady…. Better make that two things… Bueno Nacho…

"Should I need life insurance? Just in case you're gonna kick my butt or something…" He stated while walking towards her room…

"We really need to talk…really talk."

("Now that's really serious!") Ron thought. Worriedly, he quickened his pace until he reached her door.

"KP, what's wrong honey?"

Kim in the last six years ha changed a bit as well. Her hair was not as long as it used to be… She cut it slightly shorter. Longer than her mom's, but shorter by usual Kim Possible standards. Her chest had filled out a little more, but all in all, she was still the firm, lean, strong Kim Possible that we all came to know. She was also doing well at college, majoring in architecture and planning, while having a minor in communications technology.

Things were going fine for the couple. Their battles against evil were not as frequent, but tended to be more difficult. There were also some other, fairly new villains around, but most of the time, GJ could more than handle them. On the college scene, they helped out with each other's work… Kim may play a role for Ron to practice and He would lend a hand in helping her do CAD architecture for some of her projects. Of course, they had their arguments and fights like any other couple, but they never lasted long and almost always found themselves back in each other's arms. Nothing was off limits… not even where it came to making love. They were open about everything, but now, that openness was about to bring many things to light…

"I think you better sit down…"

"Kimberly Anne, you're worrying me…" Ron was unsure what was going on in his girlfriend's mind… and he wanted to know.

"Ron…I …I dunno how exactly to say this…."

Kim had goose bumps all over. She was trembling and looking lost. Ron has never really seen her this way. He wondered to himself if it could be the upcoming finals they had in their subjects… but that was five months from now and they were already doing so well…

"Did something happen to our family?"

(She shook her head)

"Has someone done something to you?" His voice was getting more anxious. He couldn't bear to see her this way…

"Yeah…" she looked down to the ground, "You did…"

Ron's body tensed. He felt his heart racing. What could she be talking about? It definitely couldn't have been another girl… He made sure to let everyone who tried a move on him know that he was off limits… except to Kim and ONLY Kim. But for her to say that he did her something….

"Kim, just say it… doesn't matter how it comes out as long as you say it…"

She looked at him; her eyes were welling with tears. Finally, she found the strength to say what was on her mind….

"Ron… I'm pregnant…"

His mind went blank… his eyes widened. He felt the way he did the first time his professor told him he had to act a lead role in a college play… goose bumps, he hyperventilated, and the blank stare was all part of it. But the teachings came to play and he learned to suppress that fear…something that he was doing his best to try now…

"Are…. are you sure?" he said sheepishly…

Kim looked at him and extended her arm. She held two different brands of pregnancy tests… both read positive.

"Oh….my….God…" Ron took Kim's hand and held it tightly…he still couldn't believe that this happened… they were doing it safe… She held him, crying slightly. She still tried to be as strong as she could so as to not freak him out. But unknown to her, he was trying his best to do the same…

"Kim, but how? We always did it safe…I don't get it…"

"Not always Ron… there was that one time…"

Immediately, it snapped to Ron's mind… That day… he showed his best… and also his worst.

* * *

(Flashback)

It was an ordinary day… Ron had just finished his studies and was headed home. He got a call from Kim…

"Hey Ron, how was acting today?"

"Well, great… but I got a pretty weird home project to do tonight…"

"Weirder than you playing Hamlet?" Kim snickered…

"Actually, I'm supposed to act out a sexual scene with a girl and make her like… melt with romantic words and actions…."

"OOOOOkkkkkkkk…" Kim responded with one eyebrow up, "So who pray tell are you going to do this with?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe when I'm done here I'll head over to my friend Annie's place and give it a shot…" He said in a straight face…

There wasn't much said for a few seconds… then suddenly he heard a grumble, then blatant yelling…

'RON STOPPABLE! IF YOU ONLY TRY THAT WITH THAT ANNIE HUSSY, I'LL MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS WHAT KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE FIST FOOD TASTES LIKE, THEN I'LL PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR..."

She stopped abruptly… Ron had to run into an abandoned corner to stop from anyone seeing him in tears, covering his mouth from laughing louder than the emergency sirens at the campus…He fell to the floor, barely holding on to the communicator. You would have sworn that he was being tickled till he couldn't breathe. All he saw was her face turn red and the screen switched off. He said to himself…still laughing…

"Oh man I'm gonna get it when I get home… man this acting thing is really cool sometimes…"

When he arrived home, He realized that the apartment door was locked. Kim should be home, but seems that she left and went somewhere. He figured that she was really ticked off…

"Oh man, I really guess should apologize for that one,…" he said, still smiling though.

He used his keys and entered. The place was quiet. She must have been really mad to have left the place like this… or maybe she left totally…That thought made Ron rush upstairs to Kim's room. Thankfully to him, her things were still there. But he couldn't understand why her big, thick pillow was missing from her bed. She never took it out of her room for anything…

(WHAM!)

Before he could think, he was on the floor, face down. He tried to get up, but something kept him down. Suddenly, he found himself at the mercy of a heavy pillow wielding and irate Kim…

"OOH YOU'RE NOT LAUGHING NOOOW!"

(WHAM!)

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO TELL ME THAT TODAY?"

(WHAM WHAM WHAM!)

"WANTING TO MAKE OUT WITH SOME GIRL NAMED…. Annie?"

Ron was in some pain. That pillow hits HARD! But he still couldn't help but laugh. Kim quickly realized that he actually meant her…and boy did she feel stupid.

(WHAM!)

"Oooowwwww…" It was all Ron could muster at the time… before pulling out a white handkerchief and waving it weakly around. Kim realized her error and his as well… But she may have overdone it on the pillow thing. Swung hard enough, it could actually send you sprawling…despite it wasn't solid hard. So imagine hitting someone's head against the floor repeatedly with it! He barely got up, dazed and confused…

"Kimberly Annie Possible… one…Ronald Deanie Stoppable… zero… you wiiinnnnn"

He staggered past a fairly embarrassed, but still ticked Kim, to go downstairs to get some ice for his now swollen head, but in his dazed state, he lost his footing and tumbled all the way down the stairs… rousing Kim from her angered stated and making her realize that she may have hurt him more seriously. She ran down to see him on the floor, unconscious….

"Ron!"

(No answer)

She got worried. She was angry he fooled her that well and worse yet, made her feel like one for laughing at her. But now to realize that she might have hurt him a little more than he did to her, she became tense. She was about to get a hold of Wade, when she felt a hand come up…

"I surrender…" He said in a crackled voice…

"Ron! You're OK… take it easy…" She said to him as she lifted him on the couch near them…

"Remind me never to tick you off again…" Ron said in pain…

"It's your darn fault…you made me think you were gonna really do something like that…" she scolded

"Well I guess I passed my acting test…" He said still reeling

"You lucky I didn't end our test… " Referring to their relationship…

He let out a sigh before wincing in pain again. She felt he'd gone through enough, and started to help soothe his injuries…

"OK, actor of the year, where does it hurt?"

"Here…" he strained, pointing to his lips…

"Ron, seriously… where do-"

"Kiss me for starters and I'll feel tons better…"

And so she did. She kissed him on his lips. He smiled, albeit brief, before arching in pain. Just as she was kissing him though, She touched her wrist kimmunicator… Wade came up on the screen…


	2. Chapter 2

Wade thought that Kim was calling for something, but realized that they were having a little moment...

"Hey guys… err, maybe you should call me back or something…."

Kim looked in surprise before realizing she touched the button….

"Sorry Wade, I was just taking care of Ron… he got hurt…"

"Oh, no... please tell me he didn't…" Wade was about to laugh

"Wait, he told you what he was going to do?" As she watched Ron sternly

"Yeah, he said the professor told him he had to practice his acting skills …I told him it was a bad idea…"

"Real bad idea…" Ron was able to muster… Kim smirked and showed Wade the damage…

"Whoa! That's carnage! I waaaarrrnneeeddd yooouuuuuuuu…" he said laughing out loud…

"Whatever happened to helping out a brother?" Ron said, trying to be serious, but was in too much pain to properly respond…

Wade had been a prodigy from young… and it transcended into him being a top honor for early college. But he chose to do on line studies, as of course, he never liked leaving his room. But for the most part, Wade had changed as well. The once chubby brainiac was now a little taller and slimmer brainiac. He did have some consciousness for his body, as he grew older…He decided to remake Kim's site from babysitting, to full fledged Team Possible. It made sense… she wasn't babysitting any longer and everyone knew who she was…Even Ron had more of a role in the site…

"No problem buddy, that's what…" A flash in one of his screens interrupted his speech.

"Kim, looks like you got a hit on your site… "

"Talk about timing…what's the sitch?"

"Seems as though it's a major sitch Kim. Apparently, GJ is asking for you and Ron on this one…"

"Global Justice? That's no simple matter…" Kim noted…

"And it gets more interesting… remember once, you had to deal with someone named Maximus cash?"

"You mean that idiot who tried to make his own drugs and undercut the market?

"Yeah, that Max Cash. Apparently he's dead…"

Maximus Cash… a British native, living overseas. He was heir to his family's grand British estate, which came up to millions of pounds sterling. A pharmacist by trade, he was one who spent his life trying to scheme many things… Before he acquired is riches, he created a slew of drugs that he could sell at half the price of major brands… but because many people reacted badly to them, as in became dependent… like cocaine would. His drugs were disapproved and never once regarded again. But he realized that he had a new market… the black one. Kim and Ron defeated him easily, putting him in jail. He spent a couple years and released on good behavior, but his hatred for Team Possible was obvious. Just as he was released though, he was also informed of his family acquisition… Max was a changed man. He was rich beyond his imagination… he always found women to play and throw out when he got tired of them. He drove the best cars and lived the best life. But he always wanted to get back at Kim and Ron…

"Dead?"

Kim looked shocked at Ron, who had by now was a little better aware of around him and of what Wade just said…

"How?"

"Plane crash… or so thought. It crashed on a small island in the pacific. They found traces of a missile or something in the wreckage… with Cash's body along with the body of a pilot nearby in a parachute…"

"But he was like a pretty weak act for a bad guy… Who'd want to take him out?" Ron questioned…

"Who sever's planning the next world takeover. Apparently, there is a super weapon up for bid from a group calling themselves 'the plague"

"We'll it you wanna be biblical about it…" Kim said sarcastically…

"No one really knew of who they were and who leads them. But for all intents and purposes, they are a lethal group aimed at making the most profit for themselves… they find and sell weaponry on the black market to one country, then offer the other side the same or more powerful weapons. GJ actually had someone go undercover… and they found out that the plague was creating this weapon, to sell to the highest bidder. But that's all that GJ had learned…"

"What happened to the mole?" Ron asked…

"Unfortunately, he was the pilot of the crashed plane that Max Cash was in, but strangely enough; the pilot was shot in the head..." Wade tapped on his keyboard, accessing more info…

"The Plague sends out special invites to those that they believe have most potential to profit them… It's pretty much a gala affair… sorta like a weekend holiday at a luxurious hotel… there are elegant rooms and suites for invited guests, a casino, among other things. Then from there, the bidding would be both live and specially coded simulcasts to others who choose not to attend the event…"

"Sounds like the perfect weekend date…" Kim said, while watching her boyfriend…

"And that's where GJ wants you and Ron in the picture... We tried accessing their databases and after some time we did manage to get it, but as we did the system shut itself off directly..." Wade stated… Kim and Ron listened and watched attentively…

"GJ's been keeping score at how well Ron has been doing in his college major and wants him to play the role of Max Cash…"

"Wait a sec, but you just said that Cash was crushed… didn't you?" Ron asked in confusion

"That's right, but GJ realized that their operative who bailed out, would have given some indication to whoever was attacking them, that someone escaped… GJ was monitoring all the time and as soon as the aircraft went down, they quickly covered up everything they could… from the media. So for all the news knows at this time, is that Maximus Cash escaped an attempted assassination and is alive."

"OK, so what's my role?" Kim asked

"Well Max Cash was known to be a rich playboy and womanizer… though mannerly at times can be quite arrogant. They want you to play the role of his newly found squeeze… Ms. Mai Pleasure…"

"And it would be Mai Pleasure to do this…" Ron started running fingers up Kim's leg…

WHAM!

(She still had the pillow….)

"Uhh, Kim, you may need him good for the mission you know…"

"No big... he'll be fine!" She grumbled, while looking at him trying to get up…

"OK, you'll pretty much be his squeeze, but you'll pretty much infiltrate what you can and find out what exactly they're offering…Ron will be the main distraction. You guys have just a little time to prepare for it… the plague had postponed the bidding as a mark of respect…"

"Honor amongst thieves… hardly likely." Kim said…

"Well, I guess I better get some practice then…" Ron struggled to his feet. "Kim if you're finished bashing me and also talking to Wade, lemme borrow the kimmunicator and get the full low down about this guy…"

Kim rose up and kissed him on his now slightly swollen forehead… "Better get all the info you need…"

He then went upstairs. Wade told him everything about Max Cash… He was just about the same height and build as Ron, with a deep, English accent. He usually wore a patterned brown jacket and tie, with black slacks. He also had long black hair, which he word in a ponytail…

("Well good, at least I won't have to cut my hair…")

Wade informed him of everything that people around would possible ask Cash… particularly his womanizing and his failed exploits at being a criminal. Ron agreed and was about to prepare himself, but just before he ended the conversation with Wade, he had one more thing to request…

"Hey, before I'm out, I need you to make a Fake Id for me and Kim…" Ron gave him a name that only Wade must know. He also asked him to place it on line along with certain details…

"What are you planning Ron? This is serious stuff man…" Wade advised…

"Just a hunch Wade… just a hunch."

The day came to leave for their mission. Wade expressly told them not to carry anything much that might ID them as Team Possible. They were to be picked up by limo, which was a GJ undercover vehicle, to an awaiting private jet. Ron had left a little early from their apartment to gather some things. Meanwhile, Kim, was trying to play the role of a rather submissive fling…

("I don't like this one bit… I'm not used to being a cheap gold digger, much less a submissive one…")

Kim couldn't't help but feel a sense of dread. She figured Ron might actually decide for some payback for what happened earlier… then, a knock at the door. Kim checked the video surveillance on the door. She saw a fairly middle aged man, well dressed with shades on. She cautiously opened the door…

"Um, hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes luv, maybe you can… I'm from good old England and I'm looking for the thereabouts of one Mr. Ron and Mrs. Kim, Stoppable I believe…"

Kim blushed a bit… Mrs. Stoppable? "Um, well I am Kim Possible… I'm not Mrs. Stoppable yet…"

"Oh dear now, but heavens, you are a lovely lady… the young man should not waste any time in taking your hand…"

"Err, sorry, but can you tell me who you are?" She shook off the blushes enough to ask…

"Ah, yes, I am Maximus Cash…"

Kim stood to speak for a moment and then suddenly she became wide eyed. Her mouth fell to the floor…

"R. Ron?"

"Well I take it that you got caught… again…" Ron was amused…

"Like yeah!" Kim really was taken aback. She couldn't't even figure that it was he. He looked different, smelled different… even walked and stood different…

"So… safe from the pillow?"

"For now Ron…" was Kim's simple reply. He then entered and pulled off what was a skintight mask.

"Pretty cool huh? Had Wade make a couple more…" as he placed a briefcase on the side, with voice and hand identification. Inside, there was a small beautiful watch for Kim…

"Spankin" She said, admiring it.

"That's your elegant kimmunicator… little smaller, without the major stuff, but it still scans and transfers data…"

"Hmmm, Wade's been holding out on me… what about this?" She asked, pointing to a necklace…

"I bought it for you…"

"Awww…so sweet, but you still got more convincing to do before I forget your 'test'…"

Ron just sighed…he then reached for a small box that looked like it was holding something. Kim reached over to have a look, but Ron held it away, saying…

"Props for my theater project…"

"You better not try that on me… I'll be ready…" Kim growled…

"Actually, I need you to help me practice that one… but now's not the time. Better get ready…" Ron advised…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Kim possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Moments later, a black limo pulled up to the apartment. As Ron was about to turn, the sweet smell of perfume caressed his nose. He looked around, to see Kim on a stunning black dress… no not 'that' dress… but a beautiful evening gown type. The necklace she had on contrasted beautifully with it. And she did the unthinkable… 

"You dyed your hair! Kim Possible dyed her hair! Oh man where's the camera?"

Kim just turned and held a familiar weapon…

"Ok, ok… no more pillows…" he once again waved the white handkerchief…

"Keep your head on the mission…" She sternly said…"

"Sure, sure… ahem… Ms. Pleasure, shall we go?" As he once again carried his accent.

They both climbed into the awaiting limo and were on their way to a regional airport.

* * *

(Thousands of feet in the air)

Kim and Ron were taking in the luxuries of the private jet, as it flew on its way. Dr. Director took the time to contact the two undercover workers…

"Team Possible... it's most important that you find out what information you can about the plague's project. Failure could put the world's fate at stake… not to mention your life. No matter what it takes, make sure and keep your cover. "

"No big Rr. Director... we'll handle it…" Kim said,

"Oh and one more thing… Blonde?"

"See! See! That's what I was sayin… isn't is cool?"

"RON!" That yell was met with laughter all around...

"You two… do not give any indication to them that you may be Team Possible. That would be your instant deaths…"

"Dr. Director, one thing though… Should it come necessary to bid, how am I going to get the money? Considering Max Cash is a pretty rich dude…" Ron began to question…

"Never underestimate the power of GJ… we have that covered. They do everything electronically. That card we gave you earlier is a special account that they will verify. Oh and if you lose any of it we're going to have a little chat…"

Ron choked… he was sitting nervously in the seat…

"I think he understands Dr. Director…" Kim filled in for him. "Oh… where exactly are we going to?"

"All we know is that it is a small island. But seems that they developed a device to cloak it entirely. We tried using GPS systems, but could never pinpoint the actual location…"

"But can't the pilot determine it?" Kim questioned

"That's the problem. The aircraft is flown in on their auto landing systems. The pilot is forced to shut off all communications and position equipment or face being shot out of the sky..."

"While there, how can we contact you?" Ron had asked...

"You can't. Their systems are highly advanced and our cryptic communication system is jammed by whatever they're using. But we're working on it..."

"Well we'll try and see what we could do about that…" Kim stated with her eyes narrowed.

"Well then, good luck team Possible… Director out." As she saluted them.

The jet continued on for some time... it was early evening and the sun was beginning to set. Suddenly, the radio began blaring in the cockpit…

"Unidentified craft, you are in restricted air space. Your aircraft is locked and will be fired upon State your intentions or be destroyed."

Everyone tensed… the pilot spoke out, reassuring them…

"Don't worry, Mr. Cash… they just need ID. Sit back and relax… we got it under control." The pilot faced forward once again…

"This is Piper Alpha Zulu 9630… we mean no hostility and en route for personnel drop-off..."

"State passengers on board…" The radio crackled once again…

"Two passengers… Maximus Cash and escort Mai Pleasure…"

There was a brief silence… then the radio crackled again…

"Piper Alpha Zulu 9630… shut off radar and transponders. We will guide the craft.."

The pilot did as he was told... and shut off his radar and transponder… devices to display position of an aircraft.

The worried couple lay back, looking outside the window, feeling anything but relaxed. Suddenly, the jet banked sharply to the left, then dropped even steeper. They looked out the window… there was nothing there. Just then, something began coming to view…a barren island shrouded in fog. Ron watched through the window to see that it was not large enough to hold a runway. And there was nothing else around looking like one…

"What in blazes is going on?" Ron demanded

"Blazes?" Kim asked.

"RPM Kim… RPM."

"What?"

"Role Playing Mode… you better start readying too…" Ron was actually serious…

Kim couldn't help but be a little worried as well. They weren't hit, so why the sudden drop? Then, in the corner of her eye she saw something…

"Ro…. I mean, Maxie… Look…"

"Maxie?" Ron looked at Kim…

"RPM Ron… RPM…"

He looked over to see faded light in a long line adjacent to the island. The light kept getting brighter, until it appeared totally out of the sea. The jet positioned itself for a landing… coming in almost like a fighter. It touched down without incident. Then, an area on the island opened… large enough only for the plane to fit. It then lowered into what appeared to be a small warehouse. The jet settled and was then greeted by a slew of men, with guns at their side… as well; there was a man in a white suit at a red carpet, where the plane was. The jet's door unfolded and out came Ron and Kim, dressed to kill… hopefully, not to be killed. They walked down the steps, nervously hoping that this initial meeting would go as planned… Hopefully, they won't pick up on either of them. Ron donned a pair of spectacles and took Kim in arm…

Mr. Maximus Cash… we have been expecting you. We are happy to see you are alive and well… " The white suited man said, greeting his visitor with a strong handshake…"

"Well, I say, you can try to kill a criminal, but you can't kill Maximus Cash's desire for evil…" Ron said…

"Or tastes in the many women you seem to find yourself with…" The man responded. He tried to run his hand along her face, but Ron stopped him….

"Sorry chap… this meat is mine…"

("Meat?") Kim thought… ("How rude!")

"Hmmm, your reputation really precedes you Mr. Cash. Well then, my name is Aisales Irve… and I am here to assist you while you stay…"

"Well then, I look forward to it… so when do we get down to business?"

"Well sir, that isn't until the next day. This time is to feast and relax… enjoy the surroundings…"

"One question though, do we meet the leader of the plague?"

"You don't. Not even we have…"

Ron looked confused… how can you serve someone you never see? Mr. Irve filled in his blank stare…

"He is rarely seen and is always cloaked…It is said, that meeting him in person, you tend to become something you were not… some have even died after meeting him…"

("So maybe that's why they call him that…") Ron thought, but then something came to mind…

"So just a second… are you telling me this leader of yours is the one then that tried to kill me?"

Ron began to get furious. All around him, he suddenly heard many weapons load. Kim gripped his arm tightly… she couldn't even do anything to blow their cover…She could only hope that Ron would calm down enough to see this… or maybe it was just a ploy? Just then, Mr. Irve raised his hand, signaling the guards to cease their actions…

"I assure you Mr. Cash, that was quite unfortunate. We learnt of one working here a while, that was working for Global Justice… we couldn't take any chances… you were just an innocent so to speak, caught in the situation…"

Ron calmed after seeing the guards raise their weapons before…" I suppose then I am not very much in position to piss off about this…but tell me, if Global Justice is involved, than it would mean that those bloody infernal…"

"Team Possible?" Mr. Irve completed " I assure you Mr. Cash, we have all records and character traits on them. They may try to enter here, but they will be killed on sight. We have many people all around keeping an eye…"

Usually, teen Kim and Ron would react sorely to that… Kim would ready herself for a fight… Ron would ready himself to run. But they are older now… they knew the seriousness of this situation and were prepared to work with it.

"Well I say… I suppose then I'm pretty much safe from their bloody infernal interventions…"

"Yes sir, now let go shall we? There are many things to enjoy here…but before you go, please signal your pilot to leave. We will alert them when they can return."

None of the Team Possible members liked that thought. To be left here, basically stranded was not exactly what they had in mind…

"It is a precaution against anyone tracking you here. We block the signal from showing us up on radar…" Mr. Irve stated…

Reluctantly, Ron waved off to the pilot to leave, before long, the jet's engines powered up as it rose back to the main level, just about twenty feet above… lining up with the runway. The island's systems would control it on takeoff, then instruct the pilot to turn on all their systems.

Kim, Ron and their hosts entered the main section. To say the least, it was quite the sight. A large, well-decorated pathway graced the entrance to a beautiful, large lobby… traced with golden accents. There were more chandeliers than you could ever dream of viewing in one place… and not to mention, they were all actually diamonds!

(These criminals know how to live…) Kim thought to herself…

The Lobby spread into a large staircase, where it led to the luxury rooms. Mr. Irve signalled for someone to take the couple's bags and escorted them to their room… and what a room it was! Everything that you would expect from a 7 star hotel… King size bed… the base dressed in marble. The room itself was embroidered in gold and silver. There was an indoor Jacuzzi about fifty feet from the bedroom and an extremely large bathroom… larger than their apartment lower level itself! Mr. Irve then turned to the awestruck couple…

"We do our very best to satisfy our bidders. Feel free to enjoy yourself at this time. Dinner will be in three hours time. Enjoy your stay Mr. Cash…"

"I'll enjoy it when I get down to business good sir."

"I understand… Tomorrow morning the bidding will begin. Until then, enjoy your time…" Mr. Irve left the room...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kim possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Kim and Ron felt like they were in heaven. This was the life… but they knew not the life for them. They were crime fighters and not in the soon habit of joining in it… but still… to say that this place was just nice, was a huge understatement…. 

"Wow… this place is huge. Great for a Rich snob and his piece of 'meat'…" she scorned

Ron just folded his hands and looked away…

"We had to play the role and it worked didn't it?"

"Well… yeah, but, meat? You made me feel so cheap!" Kim stated

"Better cheap than dead…" Ron stated back… quite serious.

Kim was a little awestruck at Ron. He really may be taking this too seriously. But time for that later, as it was back to business… she took her elegant kimmunicator and started scanning the area for any signs of audio or visual bugs… she didn't find any. She then quickly searched the audio levels to find out if there was anywhere that they were thin. She even checked any mirrors to find out if they were two sided… She found nothing. When she was sure that everything was fine, she decided to try and contact Wade…if she could

"Wade?"

"Didn't Dr. Director say that their signal was being blocked?" Ron asked…

"Yeah, but this isn't GJ people… this is Wade we're talking about…"

"Yeah, that's right."

And surely enough, Wade appeared after a moment… the island's jamming signals had initially gave him some trouble, but he was able to clean it up. He was in awe at what he was seeing behind Kim…

"Wooooww…. I take it you guys are in…" Wade watched in amazement…

"Yeah, we did. Ron's a regular Oscar winner…" She said sarcastically …

Ron didn't answer her, but instead turned his attention to Wade…who was looking around his screens and typing a few keys…

"Back to topic, how can you talk to us without them intercepting your signal?" Ron asked worriedly…

"Actually, you're quite safe… the signal is quad-cryptic… meaning that they have to go many times trying to access it. It'll just appear as harmless radio static…"

"But I thought GJ couldn't get in cause the island jammed the signal…"

"Well maybe GJ signals, but not Wade Load…"

"I give you less credit than you deserve man…" Ron stated in amazement…

"Just make sure and keep safe… and every thing's working fine…"

"Will do." Both replied… Wade went out. Kim realized that they both replied at the same time and yelled…

"Jinx! You owe…"

She stopped in sentence, to see Ron getting out of his clothes…

"Um, that's not what I had in mind for you to owe me right now stud…"

"Neither do I, but we do have to make ourselves readyfor later…" Ron replied, appearing quite serious…

Kim was taken aback. Usually, she would joke and tease him about sex and he would say something childish, but noting about him seemed like Ron…

"Ron, we're in-" He put up a finger to her…

"Listen Kim, GJ is counting on us, the world is counting on us, you're counting on us and I'm counting on me…I don't want to mess this up for any reason at all. I want us to walk outta here alive… so if I looks like I'm not being me is because I really don't want to…just work with it."

She sat there trying to process his words. She rarely saw him this serious and in truth, it worried her a little. Could he really be taking this too seriously? She wished that Ron could lighten up just a little… but if that's what he needs, she would go along with it… for the sake of the mission.

("I hope this doesn't get out of hand...") she thought.

Some time later, they were stepping down the stairs to the lobby. He was dressed in his black tux, while she dressed in an elegant white evening gown. Arm in his, she clung to him dearly… not as Mai Pleasure, but as Kim Possible. Ron smiled at her slightly, acknowledging that he felt somewhat the same, but quickly turned it to an emotionless face. In his mind he wanted to enjoy this, but it was still business and they had to look their part. They found their way to the Dining room, where they greeted by many others. At the entrance, Aisales Irve met them…

"Good evening. I take it that you are enjoying our hospitality…" He said expectantly…

"Simply smashing lad… It's giving me some ideas for the mansion…" Ron exclaimed…"

"Well, so glad that you approve. We have a seating arrangement for you. Special table for two…"

He led them to their table. As they walked, Ron couldn't help but ask…

"My then, it seems as though I have more competition than I first imagined…why don't they all just go home now…?"

Mr. Irve smiled…" Actually there are only about 25 live bidders and five screen bidders in contention. You will all gather by yourselves in a closed area, while your escort along with others will be free to enjoy the surroundings. We try to uphold the very best for our clients as you can see…"

He directed his hand to a table, with two glasses and champagne. Ron assisted Kim into her seat, while Mr. Irve assisted Ron. They were given a menu and each poured a glass of wine…

"Anything you need, the waiter shall assist you. Please feel free to join in the casino after your meal…"

"I do believe that sounds like quite the proposal…I might as well win back some money for insurance after you all tried to take my bloody life…" Ron growled…

Kim sat at the table, watching her lover. She worried that he may become lost in this role he was acting. But Ron had other thoughts. He was scanning the room at everyone. She joined him in scanning the other guests' tables… eyes missing nothing. And surely enough, there were quite some prominent ones…they were quite surprised to say the least

"Max…Maximus?" She roused him from his eyes wandering…

"Yes my precious…"

"Does something look strange here?" She asked…

"Yeah… no Senor Senior or Junior…" Ron responded

"Or Drakken, or Dementor for that matter…" Kim said.

"I guess thay probably are gonna join on the video conferencing that we were told about…"

"It's just that I'd expect them to be here..."

"Well, maybe… But I didn't expect to see these people here. There are a lot of prominent officials and military representatives here …"

"Make sense doesn't it? Bring a country to its knees and make them pay for mercy…"

"We can't allow that to happen..." Ron said just as their waiter appeared.

They ordered and had a wonderful meal, that only a top rated restaurant could provide. For all instances, Kim really felt as though this was the vacation they never had, but the fact that Ron wasn't even enjoying it made the whole mission… bitter sweet. Ron on the other had seemed wrought in his own thoughts… he noticed that some guests were watching him a lot. Many were mingling and watching the other key bidders… not in an admirable way, but more of a serious one. He couldn't figure why…

"Don't you think this is strangely wonderful?" Kim brought his thoughts back to her…

"What? Oh yes… it is…" Ron replied blankly…

"Hey, come on… aren't you going to at least try and enjoy this?"

"I am. So far we're fine… that's all that's important to me…"

"That's all?" Kim looked upset…

"Mai this isn't the time…" Ron responded quietly.

She sat there pondering why the man she always loved and knew so well was behaving so... aggressive and assertive. She knew he had to play the role, but this was his girlfriend he was with…he could at least lighten up a little. Just then she noticed a couple eyes on her. She glanced over to the other direction and noticed another glancing as well…

"Maximus… Let's go to the casino… I'm not feeling very comfortable…"

"Sounds good, but you should be used to it… They know what they can't get." He said, but was somewhat upset. Kim could see it, and only could hope that they could talk about it when they got back to the room. They rose from their seating and went to the casino area.

It was something that rivaled Las Vegas in style, but smaller in size. Most tables were black jack, Roulette and the typical card and slot machines. Ron stepped over to the Roulette table, and prepared himself to play. There were no chips here… everything was electronic, except the actual roulette machine. Ron swiped his card and began …

("Ron could play roulette?") Kim was quite surprised. The only games he knew were video games…

He placed his bets… And surprisingly enough was winning. He lost as well, but for the most part was winning… So far he won almost a million in success. Kim was amazed at his incredible stokes of luck…

"Wow Maxie, you're really good… I didn't know you knew how to play this…

"Well my precious, that's what happens when you're just a simple girl that I pick up from somewhere…how much did you think you could know? He snickered…

Everyone at the table laughed a little... Kim was embarrassed. She felt belittled…

Ron was continuing to make and lose money, when he called a bad bet… He placed all the money he won… 1.5 million on number 36 red. The wheel spun… the ball rolled the other direction. It began to bounce around almost reaching the number thirty six. Everyone gasped… and by a sad state of luck, it fell over to eleven black. Ron had lost his money and a little more due to the house edge. Ron was furious, but then had a smirk on his face…

"Swipe me again lad… this money is going home with me tonight…"

Kim began getting concerned. He took out his card and swiped again. She tried to talk to him…

"Max, forget this one… let's go play the slot machines…"

"Now then honey if you want to go play a slot, you would have been on your own… but real men play Roulette… and you stay here!" Ron arrogantly said.

Kim took that to heart. Did he just call her a slut? Or was it that he was meaning that she wasn't allowed to do what she wanted? Whatever the case was, Kim began getting angry and it was beginning to show. Ron made a bet for two million… on black two. Kim couldn't believe what he just did… He was getting too much into this… if he wasn't careful, he could waste the GJ account and have a very displeased Dr. Director on them. But there wasn't anything she could do at the time… The wheel was already spinning… the ball began falling into its slot. It was about to settle to the adjoining number… Ron gasped… Kim gripped his arm, which went unnoticed. Just then, the ball fell successfully into the black number two. Ron rose triumphantly…

"Take that you wankers!"

It was a 35 to 1 payout…meaning Ron just won pretty much seventy million dollars! There was cheering from the others around. Kim for the moment eased some of her anger, but trouble always has a way of finding its way into things. Out of nowhere, a man walked up to her…

"Wow, hottie, how bout you leave this old bastard and share my room tonight?"

He touched her backside…Kim turned and slapped the man, who was a well-known military official called Major Rass …

"Ow, you little whore…" He yelled…

She balled her fist to strike him… she suddenly felt her hand stopped and pulled down….

"Simmer down little girl... know your manners…" Ron met Kim angrily.

He turned to face Major Rass…

"Now now sir, go find your own whore to screw around with… this one's already taken…" Ron said…

Kim watched Ron in shock…

("Did he just call me a whore?") Her green eyes lit up. She wanted to yell at Ron so bad…

"Well well well, Mr. Return from the dead! Good to see you still had time to find these sweet things around after what you went through…"

"Well it's easy to find them lying around when you want them…" Ron watched Kim with a smirk… She was fuming…

"You got a feisty one there Cash! Better get a leash for her…"

"Or just money, you know they love that…" Ron said, trying to watch her in a manner to say 'cool it!' But Kim lost her temper… she couldn't take it any longer. She pushed him back. He grabbed her by her arms…

"Look be quiet you little bitch! You're ruining the night!"

(Bitch?)

"I'll show you bitch!"

She reared her hand. Ron looked up briefly… his eyes caught something. And as she set her hand, a thunderous slap echoed across the room. Her head snapped to the other direction… hair in tow. A hush flowed throughout the casino. At the end was an outstretched back arm of Ron… who was visibly upset. He nodded to the table and left. He didn't have to worry about the winnings as they were transferred electronically. He brushed past a hurt, embarrassed and lost Kim Possible… grabbing her by the arm. As he towed her away, Major Rass yelled…

"That's right Cash! Show the little bitch how it's done!"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Kim possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Ron dragged a bewildered and silent Kim back through the lobby. Tears streamed down her face. Kim Possible struck by a man? And much worse her own boyfriend? That has never been allowed to happen in life. She would kick their butt and make sure that they stayed down. But this was Ron… her once gentle Ron. How could he do this to her? Didn't he love her? She was so much in shock that she couldn't get angry… for the moment at least… 

("How could you… you bastard… all these years and now? You strike me…belittle me and call me a… bitch?)

Ron dragged her up the stairs, back to the room. But as she neared and realized that they were going to be private, all her rage began to form, as strong as a category five hurricane. They entered the room. Ron let her go and stepped forward slightly… his back still facing her. His chest was convulsing as if he were coughing. He removed his spectacles and began to turn…

"Kim, I'm..."

(THWACK!)

His jaw was caught firmly in the firm set of Kim Possible's fist. He rocked back from the hit, dropping his spectacles and damaging them. She grabbed his suit; pulling him back… hitting him again and even harder than before…and again and again…

"YOU BASTARD! YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! YOU BELITTLE ME, INSULT ME, CALL ME A BITCH! AND HIT ME? "

(SOCK!!!)

"THIS IS SO OVER!!!"

(POW!!)

"I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU… I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU BASTARD!!!"

(POW!!)

"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!"

Ron hit the floor. She reared for another blow and then realized… she felt something wet in her fist. She looked at it, and saw it was covered in blood. It had spattered all over her white dress. Her eyes widened. She actually attacked Ron as if he were one of her enemies… She looked down, to see Ron on the floor… his face… his true face, with his disguise ripped from the fists he took. He had a shining black eye and was covered in blood… and something else… tears. She was still so angry; as she stood over him breathing heavily… tears in her face. She vented most she had out, but she still was so angry. Ron struggled to his feet and just watched her… with a sad, pair of eyes… his right one partially swollen. He turned his back and walked towards the bathroom. She didn't follow.

"I can't do this anymore…" Were his only words before locking the bathroom door?

"This is so over!" She grumbled.

She saw the broken spectacles on the floor and picked it up. She grew angrier and was about to smash the rest of it, but then, she noticed something…

("A camera?")

She called to Wade, who watched her sadly…

"WHAT!" she yelled unintentionally…he rocked his head back at her response…

"Kim… I'm sorry this all had to happen…"

"I can't believe it Wade! After all this time… all our life together and he hits me!" then she froze as if she just saw a ghost… "Wade, how'd you know?"

"I think you should turn on the laptop there…" And she did. As it powered on, Wade's face showed up clearly…

"Ok that's better... Kim, I know Ron hurt you…"

"Hurt, Wade? You don't even begin to know what I feel…"

"If I show you something, would it help change things?"

Kim was unsure what Wade was speaking of… he then posted up a video of a table… what happened to be actually the roulette table.

"Wade, you were able to hack into the video network?"

"Well… not exactly…keep watching…"

Kim watched the entire event that unfolded mere moments ago. Then realized… the spectacles!

"Were you in contact with him?"

"No. it's just a video feed…Ron didn't even know."

It was giving Wade a bird's eye view of the place from Ron's perspective. It was in a way to help identify rooms that may house information. Now Kim felt even more horrible. Wade saw everything. But just as she saw the image of herself rearing up to strike Ron, she realized his view raised…then a flash…

"There… and also there…do you see it?" Wade asked, having a cursor point to areas of the image…

"All I see is a reflection Wade… "

"Ok, let me clear it up…" Wade increased the image quality, to reveal two guests that were watching them. The flashes were their handheld weapons reflecting in the light. Wade continued the tape… She focused her eyes on the same two men watching them and realized that when Ron slapped her, they smiled and concealed their weapons…She gasped at the sight…

"Were those what I think they were?" She asked

"Yeah, some of the 'guests' seem to be part of the plague group… There is specific information that is kept about you… One of which, is most likely that you are extremely feisty…another being that you were not one to submit to anything. Ron saw it as well and just reacted…it may have just saved you both…"

Kim looked at her hand and her blood spattered dress once again… She felt dread. This time, she almost blew their cover for pride. All her anger suddenly vanished. Ron didn't hit her or call her names because he was trying to belittle her… he was genuinely trying to protect them…and quite possibly convinced everyone that he really was the womanizing role that he was playing…

"Wade, stop the playback…I got it…"

"He didn't mean it Kim… he really didn't…"

She took those words with a heavy heart. She didn't know what condition he would be in mentally, emotionally or physically after all this. Ron was a lot more confident than he was as a teen, but when his spirit was broken, it was easy for him to feel like giving up, even going to extremes. Now she was faced with the mission quite possibly failing, if Ron had indeed lost his spirit to continue. She mustered whatever courage to face him and headed for the bathroom, but when she got to it, the door was locked…

"Ron?"

He didn't answer…

"Ron… open up…please"

She realized she heard water flowing, but figured he was trying to cool down. But then, she realized… it has been over twenty minutes since he went in. A whole series of new thoughts clouded her mind… she tried to open the door forcibly, but still couldn't.

"Wade! Ron locked himself in the bathroom…"

"But… no…" Wade suddenly had a bad feeling. He remembered once, that Ron spoke to him concerning life with Kim. He told Wade that he'd rather die than to ever strike her. Could he have just made that decision?

Kim tried kicking the door, but no luck. But she had one last option… her laser lipstick. She aimed it for the handle, melting the latch. She threw it open and ran in. But as her eyes focused, a ghastly sight filled her eyes. The floor was beginning to flood… and would have flooded the entire room, if it weren't for the fact that the floor itself carried a drain. There were traces of blood that ran like tracers towards the tub. She faced the direction where she almost cried out aloud. She found Ron, with his mask ripped off…his belt around his neck, which he tied just on the cold tap side… his pale body was submerged and his head partially in the water, but enough that the belt would suffocate him…Kim's instincts took over and she moved into action. She shut off the faucet and then cut his belt off. She dragged him out to the bedroom… He wasn't breathing. She wanted to call for help, but realizing where they were, it would be suicide… she began to give CPR…

(One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…)

She blew into his mouth…

(Nothing)

"Oh my God…" She said anxious…

(One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…)

She blew once again…

(Nothing)

After several attempts, she got desperate. She started pounding his chest, in an attempt to force his heart to start again…

"Damn you Ron! Don't you leave me to deal with this alone!"

(Nothing)

Wade interrupted her…

"Kim… it's been almost thirty minutes now…we may have to..."

"Shut up Wade!" She screamed… as she continuously pounded his chest, while blowing into his mouth. By now though, she was getting tired and she couldn't control her tears…

She touched her lips and touched his… and simply said…

"Don't let me down…not now…"

And she blew forcibly into his mouth. Suddenly, his body convulsed. Water shot up into the air. Kim, still in tears was relieved. She rolled him over, draining his lungs. She watched him for a moment, thankful that he was alive. But Ron couldn't believe it. His eyes showed one of despair…

"Why? Why couldn't you just let me die in peace? You wanted me dead… I was gonna give you what you damn well wanted! Why can't you just leave me be to die with my mistakes? Damn you to hell…" He shouted…

(SLAP!)

The echo wanted to rival the slap she received in the casino, but this time, Ron got it square on his face. Kim grabbed him with fire in her eyes…

"Don't you ever… EVER… do that again! How could you ever think to do something so stupid?" She blasted, trailing off into tears.

She stared directly into his eyes… and they were themselves red with tears of his own…she just held him…crying. Ron felt the slap, but was too despondent to bother. He tried to get up, sobbing as he did, but Kim stopped him, trying to help console him… as well as her. It had only been three or four hours since they arrived and it almost destroyed them as a couple and Ron's life. Now questions and doubts began forming in both of them…

They held each other for what seemed an eternity. Kim watched a blank Ron, who hardly even faced her…It was eating her alive…

"I know about the video feed…" She said, hoping he would respond…even to just talk. But he didn't…

"Please Ron… talk to me…"

His eyes just closed and he lowered his head…

"Please…don't shy me away… I know you didn't want to hit me…"

(No answer…)

"Damnit Ron, I'm trying to find my way to you here… what should I do?"

…" You should have just let me die…" He blankly responded. Her heart came out in her throat…

"Ron… what do you feel that you're worth…"

"Nothing…" he watched her with an icy, regretful glare…

"I once vowed never to treat you in this manner in life… and failed. I rather where I was going…"

"Going…where?" Kim asked confused

"To Hell…"

Every cold word he said hit Kim like an icy shard straight for her heart. She barely could take it all…

"Are you going to give up on everything?" She asked…

"I … already have…"

"And me?"

He didn't respond. She didn't know what else to do or say, but one thing she felt was the only thing that would reach him…

"…I still love you Ron…"


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Kim possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

Author's Note: Just edited a section here... thanks Solarstone for pointing that out to me. Didn't see that at all...

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

"…I still love you Ron…" 

It was more sincere than ever a time she said it. That brought a reaction to his face… via surprise. She held him tightly… Running her fingers through his jet black hair. For the first hour or so, nothing was said between them. Kim just held her boyfriend in her arms… She knew what he did hurt her greatly, but in her hindsight, she pummeled him for it… compounded with the fact that he already felt rotten for doing it in the first place. The next couple hours, she spent dressing Ron's wounds and trying to build him back to his level…but she was having little success… Ron had his foot out the door figuratively speaking… and it was difficult to convince otherwise. But the reality was that they had a mission to accomplish…no matter what.

"Ron, I know you may not want to hear it now… but we gotta talk about where we go from here concerning the mission…"

Ron looked at her briefly and then looked back to the ground. She wasn't really getting through. She even got Wade to try, but wasn't having much luck either…

"Come on man, you have to try and put what just happened behind you right now. I know it's easier said than done, but you gotta try…"

His words were met with nothing… his silence was making Kim and Wade most uncomfortable…

"I got a surprise for you…" Wade said… and in a pop up screen, saw a little naked mole rat…who smiled brightly…

"Hi!"

"Ron gave a weak smile and waved just as, before turning away again. Rufus put his paw on the screen… mimicking him putting it on his face…

"Awww, you OK?" The little mole rat appeared to feel his pain…

"Ron, you gotta get back in the game… we're all counting on you. So far no one suspects you guys…" Wade continued…

"And what happened tonight may have convinced them that you really are the real deal." Kim added. But Ron got then up and faced them all…

"You guys don't get it…" He said in a depressed state… "It's no longer about the mission or about success or failure… it's about something I never thought in life I'd ever do… be abusive. What I did I can't forgive myself for. What happens if we do get outta this? What happens if I can't control myself? What if we ever get married and have a child? What happens then? The mission is one thing. But the life after, is another."

Kim and Wade looked at each other, then to Ron. He made complete sense. There were many stories of undercover agents becoming their role so much, that they would appear as if they had an alter ego. Some had worked fighting drugs and ended up being addicts… others who took a role for a long time, had left the job and become what they were fighting against. Some even had fallen to the work just as they entered… all for the sake of trying to keep their cover, so that the good guys could win.

"Ron, this was my fault. I'm the one that let you down. I let my pride get the better of me and maybe I guess, just a little jealous, that you were calling the shots. I felt that you were trying to belittle me by knowing you were in command pretty much. I'm sorry. Seeing you there almost die made me realize how stupid I was acting not to mention the video..."

"Video?" Ron asked...

"Wade secretly had a video feed in your glasses for reconnaissance. But anyway, the point is, that I was wrong. Can you forgive me?" She asked...

"Forgiving you isn't hard KP, but I can't forgive myself for hitting you..."

"Well I assure you that won't happen again…" Kim said confidently, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You speak for me now?"

"Yes, I can… for two reasons. One, my heart tells me that you won't …"

"And two…" He asked expectantly…

"Two… I'd kick your butt clear to Tokyo…" She responded…

"Tokyo?" The boys asked… then after a moment of silence, Wade looked at Ron expectantly…

"Oh, come on man… you can't be that badly off… you're supposed to yell Jinx!"

Ron didn't even laugh. Wade realized he was really not the same person that left them yesterday…then, he remembered something… something that could snap him back…

"Ron… know your role and shut your mouth!"

Ron watched Wade surprised… Kim in tow. She responded…

"Wade what the hell?"

"He knows what it means…" Wade said, expecting him to respond…

And he did… slowly at first, with a weak smile, then raising his head. Wade and Rufus raised theirs as well, yelling out…

"IF YOU SMEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL… what the Rock is cookin!"

("Oh no… not that wrestling thing again…") Kim thought…

Everyone laughed briefly… then Ron put two fingers across his face, bridging his nose and covering his eyes…

"Ron, I know that you're afraid because of everything that just happened and there's a lot of regret, but you can't give up on everyone and everything… including and especially me. At the end of the day, we are who we are, but if we want this day and others to keep going, we have to know our role. I'm asking you… not just as your friend, not just as your lover, but as Kim Possible, your comrade in battle…Let's get this done."

Ron looked at her… then his two friends on the screen… a brief silence took the room…

(RIING)

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed in unison. The phone had broken the silence. Ron, looked away for a moment… then picked it up.

"Yes… I see... Eight o' clock breakfast and then the bidding… very well…no everything is fine… no she's has to know when to be a good little girl (glances at Kim)… Well done Mr. Irve… cheers."

Ron hung up the phone. Kim, Wade and Rufus watched him…

"We have breakfast at eight my precious… then the bidding will begin at nine thirty…" In his English accent…

"Ron…so then, that means..."

"RPM Kim… RPM."

"RPM?" Wade asked…

"Role Playing Mode" he said smiling.

It would seem that Ron was finding his edge again.

"We need to get some sleep for tomorrow…" He said.

Wade agreed and left… but not before saying…

"Good to see you back in the game man, don't ever do that to us again…"

"Mmmmmhmmmm" Rufus said, then they waved and signed off. Ron was still feeling a bit off, and the events earlier had him a bit worn out. He just laid on the bed, but then Kim leaned over him…

"Hey… we actually don't have to sleep this early…" Kim said in a naughty voice…

"We can't Kim… I didn't bring protection… not to mention we still need to keep our heads on…"

"Well since when did we have to do it to have some fun?" She said with a smirk… "Besides, one of your heads need some more attention…"

Ron blushed heavily, but Kim was smiling more…

"I'm talking about your face… psyche!"

Ron's hopes went down… just a little. But she had a surprise for him…

"Ever heard of… 'Hot dogging'…?"

Ron shook his head. Then Kim began to undress herself…

"How about a lil show and tell?"

The rest of the night they slept together, under the sheets, holding each other, naked as they were born. It's nice to have skin to skin contact with someone you love from time to time. Ron never said it, but he was grateful for Kim saving him. He thought now more than ever that everything might really be OK.

Early next morning, Team Possible was preparing themselves for their roles once again. Ron was somewhat reluctant… remembering all the events of yesterday. He didn't really want to go through with it, but for Kim, he would do anything. In the dressing room, he thanked God that Wade had made a couple more masks. His head was still slightly swollen, but it all fit perfectly…Kim was ready in a lovely little black dress… a likened to one she had when she was younger, but with small sleeves. Her blonde hair was draped behind her, with the sides weaved together to form a tie behind her head. Ron donned a black three piece suit, and decided, to let his hair down… the sight had Kim in awe…

"That black hair look really has it going for you… Maybe I should really have brought the camera…"

"Maybe I should have brought your pillow…" He jabbed back...

"OK, Touché. So… all set?"

"Yeah… but just one more thing…" Ron stated. He reached over and then found the necklace on the table. He stepped behind, attaching it to her…

"Thanks…" He stated.

"That's why we're a team Ron… in love or in battle…" She kissed him on his forehead lightly, then took his arm.

"Let's go my Secret agent man… I can't wait to see everyone's faces…"

And so they left the room… Everything they had was password protected and well hidden, so that cleaners wouldn't't try to snoop around. The only thing that Ron was a bit bothered about, was the fact that finding out the spectacles had a video link, but they were too damaged to use again. So now he couldn't feed info from the bid. As they made their way to the dining area, many eyes befell them. Kim took a fairly sad tone…

"What's wrong Mai?"

"RPM…" She said softly…"

They entered the room… and immediately everyone began to fall silent. Ron loved it. He grabbed Kim's behind, which of course surprised her. But she knew it was for the act and she played it to the letter…grabbing his as well. Ron's face could have turned red right there and then, but just broke out in a grin as he walked by everyone. One of the men, who incidentally was bearing arms at them the night before made a comment just audible enough for the people close to hear…

"I wouldn't mind having me some of that either…"

"Well maybe when you have enough money to afford her, you probably can…" Ron turned and said arrogantly…

"And my rates are pretty high big boy…" Kim added with similar arrogance…

"…Bitch…" The plague agent said…

"Correction… Rich Bitch!" Kim replied, touching is nose with a smirk. They walked to their table, leaving the man stirring in his own embarrassment with people nearby laughing him…

("Wow… so that's how Bonnie feels…") she thought in amusement…

They seated themselves at another table for two, when the Major Rass once again showed his face…

"Well then Cash! Looks like you hushed her up good…"

"Money talks Rass… money talks."

Rass left smiling. Ron turned to Kim, smiling, but not enough to draw stares from everyone…

"Nicely done Ms. Pleasure… you continue to surprise me…"

"I can do more than that…" Kim responded.

Mr. Irve greeted them at the table…

"Good morning Mr. Cash… madam. I trust your night was restful…"

"Well, I had the strange craving for hot dogs, but I'm fine now…" Ron said amusingly

"Well we do have hot dogs on the menu…" Mr. Irve suggested.

"No, actually I'll just have tea and toast. What of you my dear?" As Ron watched Kim…

"Ill have the same Maxie… I like the English style."

"Very well, I shall have the waiter prepare your meals…" Mr. Irve bowed to them and signaled a waiter.

The couple enjoyed their meal. While there, they had an hour to chat…

"OK, so what's the plan?" Ron asked…

"I figure, when you're in the bidding, I'll snoop around and see what I could find… "

"Well I dunno how long I'll be in there for… but I doubt it'll be more than an hour or so…" Ron mentioned

"More than enough time to search around… it's not a very big place…"

"Just be careful…" Ron warned…"

"No big… it's what I do…"

"Way big Mai…"

She nodded to him in acknowledgment. As they were almost done, Mr. Irve returned…

"Mr. Max Cash, it is time. You are to be accompanied to the bidding area…"

"Alright… Now do not be making any new friends male wise…" Ron said sternly to Kim…

"I'll be waiting for you Maxie baby…" Kim said in a seductive tone…

("Wow… she's is hot…") Mr. Irve thought, before he realized that they caught him staring at her…

"Um, it's time to go sir… this way…"

Ron left with Kim waving him off…

"Make sure and beat them all baby!" She shouted…

OK, enough of that… time to go to work.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Kim possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

Author's note: I must say thank you to everyone for reviewing... especially Cajunbear, Solarstone and Samurai Crunchbird. Thaks for the tips and the kind words. As a newbie, I still got a lot to learn, but it helps me go on with it...

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Ron cautiously followed Aisales Irve to a large conference room, circular in disign, similar to an auditorium. There were any plush leather seats as well as a small desk, seating a small flat lcd screen at every chair. Almost everyone involved for bidding had entered and were seated. Mr. Irve turned to Ron… 

"Mr. Cash, feel free to have any seat that you wish…"

"It is a pity; there is no window seat…" Ron responded amusingly…

"I agree sir… well then, good luck in your bidding.

Everyone who was to be seated, were finally in. Then the doors closed, sealing them from any outside sounds. The screens around each bidder lit up. The room grew darker… as well as silent. Above there were many screens…which lit one after the other. Ron was not surprised to find out that what he and Kim discussed earlier came to pass… In the screens were Senor Senior, Dr. Drakken, Dementor and a couple others unknown…all in all… about thirty bidders for the prize. Just then at the center of the room, a large holographic image appeared. It was a man in a cloak…

"Distinguished guests… welcome, to the plague… You have been invited today to bear witness and bid for a weapon, which can bring any country to its knees, as well as give the person or country in it's possession, instant power…"

* * *

Kim in the meanwhile had activated the scanner on her wrist kimmunicator, to find any areas with cameras and other surveillance equipment, which their agents would communicate with. If found, her wrist would vibrate slightly… and stronger for any that were near her. She began scanning the entire area for what might be an entrance… but was not having much luck. The place was well fortified with many agents around. She went back to the casino area, where she found the place was live with some people… but not as much as last night. She found a small door, which was being guarded… that may lead somewhere, but it was too risky. She then walked out of the casino to the lobby… then thought… 

("Duh… Laundry…")

She made her way back to the rooms, hoping that she may catch someone cleaning or removing clothes from a room. She paced all around… looking for a good opportunity. Then, one appeared. A cleaner was just about to exit a room. She was leaving with her back to the hallway, pulling out a laundry cart. Just as she cleared the door, the woman suddenly felt herself going numb. Her face relaxed and she fell off, with Kim holding her from behind…

("Thank you knockout gas…") Kim thought, as she pushed the cart and the woman back into the room…

* * *

Back at the conference room, The holographic image continued about the plaque's latest offer... 

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you direct attention to the center of the room, the weapon display will now be shown to you..."

Just as he completed his sentence, another area of the floor opened, to reveal a clear glass ball, containing a gold- silver mixture. Everyone sat there in anticipation, that maybe the super weapon would follow this ball... For all instances it just looked like part of the decoration. But when everyone realized that nothing else had risen,there are grumbling across the room. Ron as well couldn't believe what he was seeing.

("THAT is this the 'super' weapon that we were told about?") Ron thought to himself...

Many in the room spoke out in outrage...Drakken being the first to speak out aloud…

"Oh, this is just plain foolish. I could build something better than a vat of vile… You call me out of the blue, make me sit in front of this stupid screen... and THIS is what you bring for sale? I could get my assistant Shego to steal something more valuable! This is pointless!"

With that, Drakken Shut down his screen…

The couple others on the screen left, along with some people inside, who all echoed what Drakken had felt.Many were actually looking for a physical weapon that they could use to decimate the world… Bio warfare was already something that could be easily defeated. They exited through a lone path in the room, which took them back to the lobby. When all was said and done, the room was down to twenty two people, most of whom wanted to leave as well, however, maybe it would be worth seeing what this thing could really be.

"It is unfortunate that people cannot understand and distinguish what we are offering here for sale…But make it known… this little vile on display can easily bring any country to its knees…" The hologram stated.

There was a buzz in the entire conference room. People were unsure what exactly this was about.Ron was beginning to doubt that this plague guy and his whole offer was for real… But then, a video appeared on each person's screens would change everyone's minds…

"Direct your attention to your individual screens, you will see for yourselves the potential of this weapon…We call it the X3A tri stage Annihilator…"

The screen displayed the image of a test room, with a timer set at the corner. Within it were seven people... nothing really convincing or abnormal about it, until suddenly, there was this loud hiss and the room was filled with a yellow gas. The occupants began having trouble breathing... some even had trouble standing up, but in a matter of minutes, all went back to normal… or so thought. The video went into a time lapse, showing a couple of female subjects beginning to undress themselves… some of the males began to fight each other. Others began abusing the females… eventually raping them. One man killed the other he was battling with then kicked another who was on top of a female subject… He then began to rape and beat the women as well…until she was not moving. The video lapse increased… four of the subjects were now alive, but they were all in a corner, seemingly in emotional duress. Some were crying… some huddled rocking back and forth, begging the other to help kill them. Two people found a sharp weapon from somewhere and slit themselves, committing suicide. Eventually, the rest began convulsing and falling over... slowly dying, one by one. The entire lapse was well over three hours…the screen suddenly shut off.

To say that you could hear a pin drop in the room, was an understatement. People had their jaws unhinged... others wide eyed. The holographic image continued...

"By your evident silence, I believe that you all are now aware of what exactly you have facing you. This is an airborne weapon created, to attack the nervous system… almost as per say, an allergen. It attacks in three stages… as the name implies. First, as a hallucinogen, unlocking a human's primal desires… whether it is sex, killing or anything perceived. Secondly, the formula advances in an hour and causes an advanced depressive state. The mind goes numb, even presenting voices and screaming in one's head, to the point of not being able to bear. Some find only one way out… as in suicide. Eventually the third stage is inevitable death. Your body reacts as if it were a major drug overdose…"

Everyone gasped. This could be more than just a world dominator… it could be the end of any race as they knew it.. Ron felt a great chill down his spine. If this gets into the wrong hands, namely not his own, then they would literally have the world at their mercy. He couldn't allow that.

* * *

Meanwhile, dressed in housekeeping attire, Kim found her way to the laundry area. She found the place full of clothes and other workers, milling about their duties. But where to start? She looked around the area at all the clothes. There were identification markings for each room of the hotel, to which someone's clothes were to be cleaned and returned. Some contained linens for the sheets, some even for staff… considering that they never really left the island. Something caught her eye though… a section which was labeled… 'Cash' 

("Didn't know Ron sent his clothes to clean…") Kim thought.

"You... Blondie! Get over here!"

Kim's head snapped over to the direction of the voice. Approaching her was a large man dressed in a suit...obviously a guard. Kim mentally readied herself for a fight if she had no choice…

"You were to deliver the head lab coat's to the chief's room… why haven't you delivered them?" The guard demanded…

Kim realized no one was talking down here, so maybe it was just best to play the dumb role. She bowed to him, then shook her head slightly…

"If you wish to be paid, or even to live, you will do as told! Now, gather them … NOW!" The guard blasted, with his gun in arm…

She nodded and placed the coats in a cart. The guard then led her along to an elevator. They descended to what seemed to be a large research center, where there were scientists working… She noticed some rooms were filled with body bags, which gave her a chill. She remembered the first meeting to the island, when they were told that the leader had killed people already, not to mention what the guard just told her. She had to be on her full guard. Eventually, they neared a room… it was in a darkened area, at the end of a large corridor. The guard took out something resembling a key card, swiping it on the door.It door opened, to reveal a large suite alike the one they were staying in. But the only difference was that there was a large room separate with a bookcase and a workstation area. But all reconnaissance was cut short by the guard, who held her by her waist…

"Well then, you're a pretty blonde one… I'd like to sample the goods. Open em up!"

The guard began to reach for her blouse, while his hand was jamming her shoulder on the nearby wall. Kim began to struggle...

"Don't worry… no one is coming here anytime soon… we get to have some fun!"

But those were the last few words he was able to say for a while. In a flash, he suddenly felt his head snap back… a result of a direct fist from Kim, who then sent a kick to his groin. He fell in pain, but not before she came lower and gave him a rising knee to his face... causing him to fall to a heap.

"You're right…that was fun!" She said to her inanimate opponent… She dragged the guard with all her strength, then placed him in the cart covered by the coats and grabbed the key card.

Quickly she began searching the room for something…anything that could assist her in the mission. She checked the bedroom, the bath… no traces of anything there. She thought that at least some clothing would help her… but nothing doing, other than some well-tailored suits and shoes...

("These guys have some style at least…")

She also noticed some dirty coats with some other clothes lying around… some even blood stained. That made her blood crawl slightly. Who would want to leave that lying there? She then went to the bookcase and terminal. She had an Idea…

"Wade, you there?"

"Hey, where are you?" Wade's signal was fluctuating…

"I think I'm in the head scientist's room.There's a terminal here… you think you could access it?"

"Not sure with all this static, but I can try. I tried to access their core system from out here, but they were heavily guarded. When I did get to it though, they cut the feed. I couldn't get in again for two weeks…"

"Well there has to be a way…" Kim noted…

"Actually, maybe there is… I'm going to try again. If luck is on our side, I may get the password available, but I won't be able to enter it. seeing as you're there you can direct access it, but you have to be quick, else they may issue a new one... "

"OK, do it…"

Wade punched some keys on the keyboard. He then typed a fury… his eyes full of concentration. Minutes past…he began to sweat. Suddenly, he seemed to have hit the jackpot…"

"Kim, quickly! Type PLAGUEX3AWORLD…"

She did as told… the system accepted, but then came up with a warning…

(ILLEGAL OUTSIDE ACCESS… CANCELING FEED…ERASING PASSWORD SYSTEM…)

"Wade! It's erasing the password!" Kim said…

"They cut the feed here, but you may have already gotten in…" Wade concluded…

Surely enough… the screen went blank. Then with one cursor appearing, the system then powered back on…

(NEW PASSWORD…MURDERX3ARICHES12MBIL…)

Kim entered the new password. Just then it beeped once…then displayed…

(PASSWORD ACCEPTED)

She was greeted to a welcome screen, showing a main menu. She was in the system!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Kim possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

Author's Note: Well I seem to have way too much time on my hands... the story has been completed, but you know the deal... proof reading and re editing stuff takes some time. So expect the last 5 chapters anytime soon. I think everyone will enjoy it...

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Ron was beginning to be concerned about Kim… knowing how dangerous the place was. But he had confidence in her professionalism… after all; this is Kim Possible we were talking about. Where it came being an agent, she knew it like the buttons of her kimmunicator with her eyes closed. But just as well, this picture he just was exposed to… these people, who just started doing these things before dying… it was extremely disturbing. 

("How could people want to ever do this?") He thought to himself…

The hologram began to speak again…

"Your bids today will include the rights and blueprints to the X3A formula, as well as nine dozen crates of the actual orbs. Also included, is the antidote formula AAD3X.There is a base, non-refundable fee of twenty five million dollars for each bidder choosing to continue… this will also act as the stating bid level..."

Many in the room started yelling and cursing… twenty five million? and Non refundable? Some clasped their hands together, others yelled that it was an outrage. The hologram spoke again…

"Once again, this is a high level weapon that deserves only highest level bidders. Those wishing not to continue can leave at their own will…"

A few rose from their seats and left. Dementor switched off his screen as well in disgust. At the end of it, only Ron, Senor Senior, Major Rass and eight others decided to continue. Ron was a little surprised that people like Drakken and Dementor didn't really stay for it or to bid... maybe that was really too much for them... who knows?

"If there isn't any further due, let the bidding begin. Everything will be performed electronically… should you choose to quit at any time; the red button should be depressed. Good bidding to you all…"

The hologram disappeared. A larger screen came to view… listing all the present bidders and the amounts on the screen, with a progress bar for easier viewing. Ron readied himself and hoped that he would be able to achieve it. Major Rass watched Ron…

"Well, Cash, let's see if you're as power hungry as you claim to be!"

"Don't get beyond yourself chap… you may hurt yourself…" Ron replied…

* * *

Kim had accessed the main computer. All in all it was fairly easy. Then again, when Wade is at your side technologically, anything's easy! He guided her through some small-encrypted sections to access the main personal files. She was surprised that she was able to do so…. 

"Wade, you rock!"

"Not today… you're the star…" Wade countered.

She typed a few buttons and found a main menu…the display was quite simple to say the least.

X3A description…

Plague leadership…

Projected outlook…

www . prettyplaygirls . com?... That brought her eyebrow up for a second...

X3A blueprints and info…

AAD3X antidote blueprints and info...

She accessed the blueprints for the X3A and reviewed the information…also, she viewed the test results and video...and what she saw made her tremble. It was the same video, which Ron just saw earlier. It made her sick to her stomach. She thought that it was a physical weapon these people were selling, but this was far worse. WAY worse. She looked at Wade in the small screen on her wrist…

"Wade, this is way bad… all bad. If this gets into the wrong hands they could take out the entire world…"

"Or at least to those that don't have the antidote…" Wade replied…

"Wade, can the kimmunicator access and transfer stuff?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I have a bad feeling…I want to upload the blueprints to you for the X3A and the AAD3X. Get them to Dr. Director and let them find a solution…"

"I see what you're getting at. Check for an infared port. Once there is one, you should be able to hold the kimmunicator near enough and it will copy everything…"

Kim searched for a port. Surely enough, there was one… she held her watch near and with Wade's assistance, was able to find the'transfer all files' button… a progress bar began, but was moving slow…too slow.

"Come on… come on…" She was saying hurriedly…

* * *

The air was tense in the conference room. Bids were going at a feverish pace... everyone was fighting for top prize and the bids already reached into two hundred million dollar mark. By now, many people had chosen to quit, considering it was really their country's expenses that they were using, not to mention most were just not as wealthy... Ron was the second highest bidder, trailing Senor Senior, who kept raising the bar by a million. Major Rass was third in line… 

"Come now you two broke idiots… you really think that you could out bid me?" Senor Senior boasted…

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is!" Major Rass responded in hostility…

Ron felt that if it were anyone here to take that weapon, it would be Senor Senior. He knew that his wealth was rivaled by his own, or at least the man he was playing. But he decided to make a play that bewildered everyone. He suddenly entered an amount... a bid for nine hundred million dollars! Everyone in the room suddenly watched him… Senior couldn't believe it…

"Maximus you fool! What type of stupid bid was that!"

"Well unlike you old boy, I have no wife nor child to maintain… You on the other hand have a gay looking one to look after!" Ron smirked heavily…

"How dare you talk of my son that way!" Senior blasted...Jr came from behind his father.

"Dad! What would you do! We cannot spend all out money behind him! The spinning tops of doom have their scheduled maintenance this week!" Senor Senior Jr. screamed…

"Jr. shut up! I know this already!" looking back to his son. He then turned to face the room…

"You may win today Cash, but I'll will get you for this!" Senior's screen went blank…

("Booyah") Ron thought…

This had been going on for the better part of an hour. But after Ron's outrageous bid, almost everyone got up and left, except for Major Rass, which actually caught Ron off guard.

"Ahh, so you thought that you'd just go on and take everything for your own huh? Well sorry to burst your bubble you idiot! That thing there is mine!"

He made a bid that took Ron by complete surprise…two billion dollars. Ron watched his screen. He realized that his limit was coming soon. He still went for it…

Nine billion…(enter)

Eleven billion by Rass…

Twenty billion…(enter)

Twenty one billion by Rass…

Twenty one billion and one hundred thousand…(enter)

Ron got tense… he was almost out of money, but seemingly so was Rass. If Ron could win this bid, they'll get out alive and the world safe…

Twenty one billion and one hundred two thousand by Rass…

Major Rass watched Ron with cold eyes…

"You son of a bitch! You can't win me today! You just can't! Give up now you stupid jackass!"

"Shut up you overgrown impotent twit!" Ron blasted.

He reviewed his balance… he had one dollar short of a hundred thousand ($ 99.999.00)…he decided it was all or nothing…

Twenty one billion and one hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety seven dollars…(enter)

But Ron made a typo. He realized that he typed it two dollars short... Rass laughed in this evil, maniacal manner… he realized that Ron was on the ropes…but so was he, but who cares at this point? He was about to defeat one of the richest men around. He just entered an amount and laughed heavily…

Twenty one billion and two hundred thousand… by Rass…

Ron felt like his soul ran away… even if he added the correct amount, he would be beat by a mere dollar. This couldn't be. He couldn't fail... but it seems that he did. And there wasn't much he could do about it. But then, an alarm shrieked… rousing them both…

DENIED… user cast over amount available… enter new amount…

Ron blew a sigh of relief. Major Rass was livid…

"NOOO! No! no! no!I can't fail to that English bastard! Not today!"

Rass entered his last available amount... one final dollar. He watched Ron anxiously... biting his nails. But Ron was ecstatic... he was going to win! He added his last two dollars… and pressed enter. This would put him one dollar ahead. As he did, he shouted to his soon to be defeated opponent…

"Well then you wanking twit, it looks like you need to go wank off somewhere and cry some new tears cause I just washed your ars-"

(Maximus Cash Withdraw…)

Ron snapped his head back to the screen in total shock... his eyes bulging...No, he couldn't have blundered it… the red cancel button was not near his finger… or was it? He began to doubt himself and could not believe what he did... he failed.

"HAHAHAHAHA Well then English bitch! Look who's got the goods now! In your face you tea drinking piece of…"

Major Rass was cut in his victory rant, by a guard, who walked over to Ron. They were the ones escorting people out as they left…

"Mr. Cash… if you may, you will be escorted back to your room."

Ron just got up, still disbelieving that he could have blundered this…he just let down the entire world!

* * *

It was long waiting, and somewhat nerve wracking, but the downloads finally completed. Kim had to keep a vigil for anyone who may come to the room. The guard she knocked out earlier had to be administered some more knockout gas every once in a while, but for the most part, it was quiet... too quiet as the saying goes. 

"Wade, you got everything?"

"Yeah, all of it…" He responded confidently.

"One more thing… I know that something is cloaking the island, but is there a way to disable it?" As she placed the kimmunicator back on her wrist...

"Actually there is… a virus…"

"Sounds a little… simple don't you think?"

"Oh what I got here isn't simple… this is a direct access virus. It will destroy all data and cause computer run components to overload and destroy themselves."

"OK, then how?"

"Hold the kimmunicator back to the port. Follow my directions and let it upload…"

She followed his words to the letter. Before long, she held her wrist near and the virus uploaded. It was timed to release in a matter of minutes all over the network the terminal was attached to…

"They won't be able to stop that one… trust me…" Wade said…

"Whoa talk about badical…" Kim remarked in a Ron like manner

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I wonder how Ron's doing?"

"I think I should be able to check it out from here…"

Kim typed a couple keys and accessed a conference file. But when she entered it, she was met with some disturbing news… her face immediately changed to shock, then worry…

"Ron lost the bet…" she said, putting her hand to her mouth...

"What?"

"He lost the bet to... Major Rass? Him?" Kim couldn't believe it. The GJ account should more than have enough to have helped him win. But Wade cut her thoughts immediately...

"Kim, you better get moving. They may realize you're not around…" Wade suggested

"Way ahead of you!" Kim responded.

She shut off the terminal and headed back to the bathroom, where she placed the blood stained coats and other clothes in the cart with the still unconscious guard and laid the clean ones on the bed.Just as she was about to turn around, she heard the door open. She assumed her position as the housekeeping girl, but as she walked back out to the room,her eyes were met with surprise...it was Ron. She ran towards him…

"Ron! Are you OK?"

There was no answer. He walked up to her slowly…

"Ron we have to get out of here… this whole thing is all bad!" she stated…

"Why my precious? I have all the time in the world…"

"Ron?"

"Don't you mean… Maximus?"

Kim gasped in shock… it was…it couldn't be. All thoughts were confirmed when she was blasted with a yellow gas. She coughed and held her throat. Then suddenly, she felt a punch to her midsection. Everything was going dark, but she watched him as she fell…

"What's the matter? You look as if you have seen a ghost!

Her sight faded into darkness…


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Kim Possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

Ron was like a groom who's bride just left left him standing at an altar in a wedding… he was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what happened. He started to second-guess his actions… did he press the green or the red button? Didn't he add the right thing? He cursed himself for being so stupid. His fumbled just as he always have... he thought that he grew out of this. Now the world may suffer because of it. 

The guards escorted him out of the room, where an elated Major Rass continued to celebrate. As they exited the room, Ron turned to the guards, who were escorting him…

"I need a drink…"

"Sorry Mr Cash, but our orders are to escort you back to your room…" the guard blankly stated…

"Look, I just lost the bid for the world's most deadly weapon. I think at least I can deserve one bloody drink!" Ron roared.

The guard watched him with a glare and held his weapon closer…Ron relaxed…

"Look chap, I don't want any drama. How about we all just take a drink at the bar?

The guards watched each other, then said to themselves,

"Well why not? If he's paying…"

They all ended up at the bar. Ron sat in his seat, still trying to run through his mind what he did to mess this one up. Moments later, Aishales Irve found them, at the bar… looking quite displeased.

"What is the meaning on this?" He demanded, glaring at the guards

"Well sir, you see…he offered us a drink… and well…" One responded...

"No excuses! You were to escort Mr. Cash back to his room! He could have taken his drink with him! Do you wish to face the leader for this!"

The two guards grew fearful. Ron just watched the entire event. He would have laughed, but he was lost in his own self doubt. Mr. Irve turned to him…

"I am sorry Mr. Cash, but you really must get back to your room…"

"You wish to get rid of me this quickly?" Ron replied...

"It is protocol sir... you are to return to your room and prepare for your departure..." Irve said simply

"Where is Mai?"

"She is in your room awaiting you. Please shall we go?"

Ron reluctantly went with him. He walked along thinking of how he let down everyone… and Kim. He felt extremely bad about it. He didn't know how to tell her, but then again, maybe they already did. He entered his room... and found that it was n fact… empty… no Kim. He turned to face Aisales, who just told him that she was there, but he suddenly faced a closed door. He tried to open it, but found he was unable to. Just then, someone came out the bathroom area in a cloak, with two guards accompanying him. Ron realized that he was facing the leader of the plague. But as he removed his hood, Ron froze, with his jaw dropped… he was staring directly at himself...

("This... can't be... Cash? Alive?") Ron wanted to say it, but found his mouth couldn't speak. The real Maximus Cash stood there, looking in admiration at his imposter's guise...

"Good God my boy… you make an excellent looking imposter... even down to the attitude. I couldn't have done it better myself..."

Maximus continued staring at Ron, expecting a response…

"What lad? Cat got your tongue?" (grabbing Ron's hair) Let's just see the man behind the mask shall we?"

He grabbed Ron's face and ripped off the mask. Staring into his still dumfounded eyes… naturally, part of Ron's instincts made him react, but he found himself staring down the barrel of a 12 gauge from one of the guards. Maximus held up his finger, waving it side to side...

"Now now… naughty boy. Hmmm, your face looks quite familiar..."

He grabbed Ron by the neck. Ron wanted to react, but the gun was just too close to his head… 

"So now… who are you really? Spy? Small time thief?" He grabbed Ron's neck, choking him. He instructed the guard to his left to reach into Ron's pocket and grabbed his wallet. Upon opening it, they showed Maximus an ID, that resembled Ron...

"Ike Goddam... Well then, Mr. Goddam, it seems as though you have quite the talent for acting... but I think that you can stop with it now… Mr. Ron Stoppable…"

Ron's eyes opened wide, confirming Cash's comment. He brought himself up to speak...

"How did you know?"

"Did you think I wouldn't have figured it out sooner or later?"

"You were supposed to be…"

"Dead?" As he cut Ron's speech.

Maximus walked away a little then turned to face Ron again. He then swung around and punched his captive in the stomach... grinning away.

"That felt marvelous... It seems as though my plan didn't go exactly as perceived… but I can assure you that I am very much myself…no clones or 'actors' per say" As he pointed to Ron...

"And the plane crash…"

"Just another of my minions that decided to do the ultimate job…you can make anyone look like someone these days… even their dental structure. But I don't have to tell you that do I?"

Maximus paced around the bed, talking...

"I found out that your pitiful Global Justice idiots had someone snooping around here as a pilot… he tried to signal the position of our little abode and found he couldn't. But the little fly kept sticking around. Eventually, I decided to kill two birds with one stone… or missile to be exact….I could be free to be the unseen leader with my dead identity found and your stupid agent would be taken out. I loaded the aircraft with a missile, that my impersonator could remotely detonate... and so he did, just as it was flying over a remote island… it was the perfect plan, or so I was led to believe…"

"Why… why would you want to unleash something so evil to someone?" Ron demanded

"Simple… money is power. When a country has been exhausted of their finances, they will be nothing more something like a homeless vagrant… just seeking help. Make them your followers, give them weaponry to counter what the enemy has, plus their hatred for those said enemies… one by one a country falls and you pick their sorry arses into your stable… Eventually… the world is easier to control… no?"

"You bastard! You played all of us!"

"You didn't do too badly yourself chap… especially the night before…" reminding Ron of when he slapped Kim. Then, a new sense of worry took him over…

"Where is Kim? what have you done to her?"

"Oh, Ms. Possible? I believe that by now she may be, how to term it... not feeling herself... "

Ron hung his head to the ground… Kim may have most likely been killed. They were being played all the time and quite well. Ron felt regret

("Kim...")

But just then, Maximus held out a something like a gun. The guard as well as he placed a small mask on their faces. Ron looked up to see him pointing the device directly at him…

"I thought so long and hard about how one day I would kill Team Possible… and here it is you come to me on a silver platter... I must thank you for that. It would be fun to stay and see your death, but after seeing the same thing so many times it becomes… mundane. And besides, I have a client to attend to..."

He sprayed the gas into Ron's face, causing him to cough heavily…

"Oh, by the way, Ms. Possible will be joining you shortly... she has been dying to see you…"

Ron felt his head beginning to get light… almost as when you have had a few beers. He heard this awful screaming coming from the corridor outside. It sounded like Kim! The door opened. Two guards held Kim tightly… she was trying to wrestle out of their arms. Her eyes were wide and as if she had gone completely insane. She bared her teeth she was grunting heavily. When she saw Ron, she immediately formed a wide eyed smile… Maximus and the guards left the room. But before leaving he said…

"Well then Team Possible, it is goodbye then…" he turned to the guard nearest him… "See to it that Irve cleans up this mess in a couple hours…"

The door closed. Ron felt his head start to spin. Just as he tried to hold it, Kim lunged at him…He dodged briefly...

"Kim, it's me! Stop this!" As he tried to block her incoming attacks...

But Ron realized that she was exposed to the gas as well, remembering the video and the people's symptoms. He managed to dodge her a couple more times, but she was too fast for him. She released a flurry of kicks and punches, which Ron managed only slightly to block. She went for him again and he positioned himself to block, but he lost his footing. She collected him as he fell in a solid knee to the chest. He fell on his back.

"KP! snap out of it!" He knew it may be futile, but still he tried...

Kim straddled him… he couldn't move if he wanted to. But stranger still, she began stripping herself. Ron suddenly found himself feeling strange… and he couldn't control it. This sudden urge of desire… he tried to stop himself, but couldn't. Kim had already began ripping his clothes off… grunting as she did. Ron's eyes widened and began uncontrollably moving. He threw Kim off and rose in a stance. She lunged for him, but he caught her by the waist and flipped her onto the bed. He dived for her, but she caught him in a toss, causing him to fall onto the bed. She straddled him once again, but this time he looked at her… and pulled her hair until her face was close to him. She leaned in and kissed him. Then everything happened quickly after that. It was something fearfully primal...

An hour passed. Aisales Irve came to the room where Team Possible was. As he reached for the door, he heard them grunting, screaming and panting in the room. He opened to see them on the bed, violently going at it with each other. They both stopped and watched him with these evil, raw eyes. Irve didn't flinch. He drew two needles…holding them side by side. Before his hand could fully fall to the side though, Kim made a leap for him. He swiftly dodged her, hitting her in the neck with the first needle. She screamed and twisted around in pain, eventually falling to the floor. She moved slower and slower until she lay motionless. Ron saw this and made a lunge for Irve, who began to dodge, but Ron was fast on his feet. He caught Irve in a headlock. But Irve countered, using his free arm to elbow Ron in the chest and then flip him over. He landed on the ground, where Irve struck him in the neck with the other needle…

"NyAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Ron screamed. And just as Kim before, he twisted and rolled in pain, suddenly going silent. Irve pulled their naked bodies on the bed and covered them with the sheet…

("Well thank God that's over…it's always a disturbing sight...") he thought.

Eventually, some moments passed. Kim and Ron came to, all with pains in their bodies and a splitting headache. They looked to see Irve standing there with a smirk on his face. They then realized that they were quite naked. Embarrassed, they fought to pull more of their covers over them…

"Sorry, but I think you're a little late for that…" Irve stated...

"You bastard... you set us up!" Ron screamed…

"I actually just saved your lives, so show some gratitude… although the porn show was interesting…"

Kim looked to Ron, who was looking back at her, dumfounded. Were they just…having sex? And why couldn't they remember? Irve broke them from their shock.

"Look Kim... Ron... you're alive and well, but now we have to try and shut this place down…"

"Who are you?" Kim asked…

"Well I suppose this is good a time as any…"

He stood in front of them, then took his hand and placed it on his face… slowly pulling the skin away. The couple was shocked to see what then faced them. Out of the mask, stood a man they so well knew…

It was Will Du.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Kim Possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own...

* * *

CHAPTER 10 

* * *

Will Du stood looking at an awestruck Team Possible. This was just getting crazier by the minute. Will Du... here? all this time? Kim and Ron were most confused to say the least... They felt pains all over their body... the looked at each other, noticing they were bruises and scratches on them... everywhere possible. Ron tried to figure out just how he came to this position. The last thing he remembered, was being blasted with the gas and trying to defend himself from Kim... now they both were naked on the same bed.

"Yes... you both were..." Will stated calmly, giving hint to why they were how they were...

"But the gas... shouldn't we have..." Kim began asking but was cut by Will...

"Been dead?... No. I decided to come back here before you reached stage 2 of the effect. You've only been here for an hour..."

Ron watched Kim for a moment... he remembered having to fight her off, before he began feeling strange himself...

"But the last thing I remembered was defending myself from Kim..." Ron stated, with Kim staring at him in surprise... "Why would we... do it?"

"Isn't sex something of a primal instinct? Every animal does it...be glad is was more of a primal desire than your natural ones to fight... else, I'd probably only be here trying to stop one person..."

He picked up the empty needles on the ground, showing it to the couple...

"I was around for when they were testing the antidote and was able to conceal a tube full… enough for me and the pilot, just in case they decided to gas us. But when I realized that your primal state would go to stage two in little time, I collected them from my room before I came here."

"Um, not that I don't wanna hear all about this, but could we continue this conversation after we get some clothes on?" Kim stated, feeling highly uncomfortable...

"Unfortunately, all there is, is your dirty underwear. Cash confiscated almost everything there was around..." Will said.

"Oh, man... I guess it's better than nothing... Ron said in discomfort.

They shuffled themselves to the bathroom and got themselves into their dirty underwear. They again stepped out to meet Will, but with a towel wrapping each other...

"OK, now that little embarrassing situation is somewhat over, what the hell are you doing here?" Kim directed the question to GJ's number one agent...

"Dr. Director assigned me on this mission with one other agent, Jack… the pilot as you now know. We were to infiltrate the plague's inner workings and attempt to gather key information about what they were making and planning to use it for. It took me some weeks, but I was able to access the main system. The only problem was we thought that communication wouldn't be a problem, but we were wrong."

"So that's why they told us that earlier... about the signal feed..." Ron stated. Will nodded his head.

"We were pretty much on our own. The only option was Jack, who would pick up important delegates ever so often and bring them here. He might have been able to report any findings about the island, but most times a guard would accompany him... There wasn't any way to give out the information I had or do anything about it."

"But still, wouldn't they have sent someone else to help you guys?" Kim curiously asked..."

"With no info going in or out, GJ couldn't risk launching action for something that they couldn't find and we couldn't blow our cover. But it seems that Jack unfortunately did. There was an internal bulletin, stating that there was a Global Justice agent roaming around. We stopped and hid all the evidence we gathered on memory transfers. They drilled everyone, including me and Jack, but we thought we had dodged the bullet…"

Will looked away for a moment…

"But that wasn't the case… Maximus Cash is quite the strategist. It was only recently he trusted me enough to state who he really was all this time, as he didn't trust anyone else around. I couldn't believe it myself... he wasn't even a big time criminal to be even concerned with once."

"Gotta admit that it was a rookie bad guy mistake..." Ron stated...

"So I thought as well... he trusted me enough to tell me that they secretly caught Jack trying to contact GJ unknown to any of us. He told me what he had planned...I felt my heart drop. I knew my comrade wasn't going to return, but I couldn't blow both our covers, so I reluctantly let him go. I was however able to get a parachute to him, and I think he may have gotten the message…"

He turned to watch Kim and Ron…

"They found him near the wreckage in the parachute…" Kim replied.

Will showed a brief sad face, looking to the sky for a moment...

"Rest in Peace my friend... till we meet again..." He then faced Ron...

"I thought that I would have to fend on my own and really I didn't have much of a plan going... I couldn't escape just like that and too many eyes were on me. But then you guys showed up… It was a shock to see you as you walked off that jet. You really did look and act as him. Maximus thought that it amusing that someone would try to come here as him. He was going to kill you both not too long after you arrived, but was so amazed at your performance, decided to let things drag on at least until the bidding was over..."

"Wait, so that means that I didn't mess up the bidding after all..." Ron said, seemingly happy about it...

"No, he was toying with you the entire time. He was just thrilled at watching you play his role. He was quite impressed that night you struck Kim across the face… he more than ever laughed and said he thought he was seeing and hearing his clone…"

Ron looked away for that one… Kim saw this and put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer…

"It's ok Ron… that's not important now…"

"But we were detected ever since we landed on the island…we accomplished nothing…we failed!"

"You got a lot farther than you think… as I said, if he knew that you were actually who you were, you'd be dead on spot... But you had something that threw him off..."

Will held up the card that Ron asked Wade to create...

"This fake ID you had named Ike Goddam was working in your favor…"

"Ike Goddam?" Kim was confused…

"I had Wade make it… just in case we ended up being caught…" Ron replied...

Will continued where he left off… "There were lots of underground information circling around about a man that impersonated wealthy people in an effort to rob them blind... Ike Goddam. Cash initially believed that you were in fact Team Possible, but after seeing what you did to Kim at the roulette table convinced him otherwise... He knew that Kim would never allow someone to do that and figured that you were too loving or coward of her to actually hit her if she was in fact who she was..."

Again thenight beforeplayed over in Kim's head... had she actually begun to fight, they would have been dead, not to mention that she almost caused Ron to take his own life. There was much regret in her mind, but still much gratitude. Will continued...

"There were specific info about Team Possible... your looks, your behavior traits, what you liked eating and drinking, your favorite perfume, everything. But when Cash realized that you were quite professional about it, he then perceived you to be Ike Goddam, trying to win the main prize to sell it to someone else... that is what saved you... I didn't even know who you were until Cash contacted me to clean up the mess in the room once you had died..."

"That may be so, but the point is we were still found out…" Ron said in anger.

"That's my fault..." Kim stated, causing the guys to look at her...

"I was able to access and upload all the info to Wade, but then you or who I thought was you entered the room. I wondered why you were there... I didn't know the Real Maximus was alive. I called you by your real name, trying to tell you.. or him, that we needed to find a way out...but I got sprayed…

Will and Ron watched Kim with total confusion… "What do you mean uploaded?"

Kim pointed to the kimmunicator… "Quad cryptic communication…"

Will watched in disbelief…GJ's best computer hackers could only run a twin cryptic transmission… how could he… do that?"

"It's Wade man… no one really knows what he can do… only him." Ron filled in…

"Amazing… I see why now Team Possible is so tenacious…" Will replied.

Will was met with great thanks in the eyes of Kim and Ron. They knew then, that it may have very well been their last mission. But this was far from over... they didn't have their usual stuff to assist them, and now they had no clothes. But Will had an idea… he picked up his personal phone...

"Irve here... Send Guards Lopez and Constance to the room Team Possible was staying at in fifteen minutes...make sure they are fully armed in the event that somehow they survived..."

He hung up and faced an astounded Kim and Ron... what the hell is he up to?

"Ron, in the bathroom, you should see a set of brown and black shoe polish..."

"I was wondering why those bottles were always there...but why? I have no shoes to dye..." Ron responded, seemingly dumfounded

"We have lots of guards…" He said, as he replaced his mask as best he could, with a wink of his eye. Kim was lost as to what the two guys were speaking of… but Ron knew immediately what he meant. He held Kim by her arm and began to pull her towards him…

"We got a new RPM…"

Ron quickly leapt out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed the brown dye and also a black. Kim followed… he placed her roughly in the tub and laid her head back…he took the black liquid polish and doused her head with it…

"AH! Ron, my hair!" She yelled…

"You have to trust me… rub it in!"

Ron yelled quickly. He ran to the sink and grabbed the brown hair dye, quickly rubbing it into his hair. Slowly, his hair began to take a wooden shade, a little darker than Kim's original hair color. Kim herself had just finished hers and was now all black. Ron went to her and checked her hair thoroughly… looking for any stands of blonde that may have been missed. She then did the same for him. Then in the interest of time, they just wiped each other's faces, cleaning off any liquid polish that was on their skin and any excess ones in their hair. They both then dried themselves quickly and washed off any traces in the sink and tub. He then had Kim wrap his hair neatly, that it could look shorter…

Kim was still unsure of what exactly Will had planned, but if Ron seemed to have figured it out, that was good enough for her. She let her hair out and then had Ron help her wrap it in a full ponytail almost to the end…

"Looking like a regular Angelina Jolie…" Ron joked…

"Sure Mr. Ron Possible…" as she laughed at his strikingly similar hair color…

"Hey it's not auburn... " He replied…

They were done. Will stood near the door, which he left cracked open, to keep a view of when the guards would arrive. Kim and Ron came out, just when Will noticed the guards Lopez and Constance coming towards the room. He signaled Kim and Ron to take up positions unseen. The guards entered, facing Will in an empty room... One was a female guard... other a male, both around Team Possible's size...

"Where are they boss? you said come armed..." Constance said...

"Yeah aren't they dead by now?" Lopez questioned suspiciously...

"Actually, they're quite alive..." Will stated.

Just then, Kim and Ron ambushed their opponents... knocking them to the ground. they didn't have much of a struggle and in a manner of seconds, were knocked out... they were dragged to the bath area and cuffed with their own handcuffs...

"Didn't know you had female guards here..." Kim said n surprise...

"Actually you wouldn'thave... They were working undercover, but since you two were found, some of them were placed back in uniform to patrol…"

Will stepped to the unconcious guards and came back to Kim and Ron...

"Here. You'll be acting as my guards…" Will said, handing them the weapons from the guards they just took out. Ron watched the weapons and then looked at Will ominously…

"Yes Ron, they're real. And you may have to use them… you do know how to use them don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's never been our style really…" Ron replied, concerned…

"Well my friend, this is the real world. If you don't, they will. Better get that in your head…"

After taking the guards' suits and dressing in them, they reluctantly took a hold of the weapons and loaded them. Will stood there for a moment watching Kim and Ron. To say that he was impressed, was an understatement… these two looked almost nothing like they did earlier..

"How do you feel…" Will asked in regards to the suit...

" Well it's not bad... rides up the crotch just a little, but I'll live..." Ron grumbled. Kim heard him and snickered a little.

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked, returning herself to her usual serious mode…

"We have to descend to the lower levels and disable the cloaking system…We have to get Global Justice to pinpoint the location of the island…"

Will whipped out a small map. Though the place was fairly large, it was quite small on the island. And better yet, it was beneath the surface itself. But there was still,something else… something even Will hasn't been able to access, but Cash stated something about his 'private collection'...

"I think I may have already helped you there…" Kim replied to Will, who was standing there with an eyebrow raised…

"Well I saw him have some kind of porno site in his listings... but I thought he was just being plain freaky..."

"How'd you get in to the system? Theentire link network is foolproof... no one could access it if you don't have the passes..."

"Not when you have Wade bu your side..." She confidently said, showing off the kimmunicator. She called Wade...

"Wade, come in…"

"You guys ok?" Wade came onto the screen on her wrist…

"Not really… Max Cash is alive and get this...he's actually the leader of the plague…"

"What! So then, that means that…"

"Yeah, we were known since we arrived… but you wouldn't believe it… Will Du is here!"

"Yeah, I know…"

"You did?" Everyone asked the same time… silence took the room a second and then everyone watched Ron…

"What? Oh no you guys have to be kidding!" Realizing that they were expecting him to yell Jinx…

"Anyway, how'd you know?" Kim brought back everyone to reality…

"Dr. Director advised me that the pilot was killed and Will was alone… in a matter of speaking this thing was also supposed to be a rescue mission. But I couldn't say anything at the time…" Wade responded…

"Wait a sec, so how were we to know who he wasif you didn't tell us anything?" Ron asked...

"I only found out about two hours ago... I tried to contact you all, but I wasn't getting through. Sorry..."

"No big. But back to topic… the cloaking device… did the virus work?" Kim asked enthusiastically…

"Well there's bad news and good news…" Wade stated… "Bad news… the virus was disabled as it was entered... the cloaking device still works..."

Kim stared at Wade in disappointment... it was supposed to be unstoppable. She spoke, dejected...

"And the good news?"

The last question was deafened by a thunderous explosion. The entire room shook… lights began flickering. Another strong explosion occurred… the building's walls started crumbling slightly…it was as if it was directly over their heads...

"Wade?" Kim yelled…

"That's the good news. The Quad Cryptic signal was able to have Global Justice pinpoint your location on the GPS..."

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted. Will rose up...

"Well I guess it's Showtime! Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Kim Possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own... 

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again for the kind words in your reviews... It's coming down to the wire...enjoy. 

* * *

CHAPTER 11 

* * *

Numerous explosions rocked the building for some time, then stopped. Will motioned for Kim and Ron to follow him.

"Just follow my lead and don't make any erratic movements...if all goes well, we'll be able to get past most of the guards..." Will stated...

Kim and Ron nodded in acknowledgment. As they proceeded, hordes of guards ran past them, fully armed for a fight.Some even stopped along the way to face Will...

"Mr. Irve sir, We're under attack from Global Justice forces... they've breached the main entrance to the hangar area and are trying to enter..."

"Then what are you waiting for? Make your way to the front line and keep them off!"

"What about you sir? The leader will most likely want you to accompany him..."

"Just go... these guards will keep watch over me. Get to the front line NOW!"

"Sir!" The guard saluted and motioned some others with him to go. For a moment, everyone tensed...

They all ran out into the lobby…where there was plain chaos. guards were taking up positions for the incoming invasion... while others were running to other parts of the building. Hotel staff screamed and ran for their lives. Debris was everywhere... then, the sound of gunfire emanated from the corridor leading to the lobby. Global Justice forces had already breached it and were engaging the enemy. Bullets swarmed past everyone's heads... it was hell. Bodies lay on the floor, for both sides. Staff, who were trying to take cover were shot by the plague guards, who found them to be an obstruction. Many were killed in cold blood. Just then, a guard was seen knocking a young female attendant in her leg, causing her to fall to the floor, screaming in pain. The guard stood her up and placed the gun to her head...

"Don't worry you little bitch, You won't feel a thing…"

"But you will!" Kim shouted…

The guard had looked over to see Kim's fist engage his cheek. The force of the shot rocked his head. She then grabbed his arm, spun him around and released him into the path of a direct kick from Ron. The guard fell unconscious They ran out into the open to save her from being killed, causing Will to yell at them...

"Are you two out of your damn minds! you realize where we are?" Will shouted, pointing out that they were in the middle of a gun battle...

"You would have just left her to die? We couldn't allow that!" Kim shouted...

"Now isn't the time to play hero! unless this is a suicide mission you chose!" Will retaliated...

He assisted the young woman up. She trembled greatly at the sight of Will, who she knew was her boss...

"Are you alright?" He asked…

She didn't say anything, but she nodded her head. Her eyes filled with tears and she was trembling… By now the gunshots were becoming less, but still heavy. In the distance, they noticed figures of what would be the GJ soldiers advancing almost into the lobby. Kim and Ron assisted the girl towards the reception desk. But just then the sound of a bullet streaking through the air was followed by a sharp scream from Ron. He felt great pain in his arm… just below his left shoulder. He screamed out briefly, then held it. Kim and Will pulled him behind the receptions desk, where a hail of bullets flew past them…

"He's been shot…" Will shouted, looking at Ron's bloodied arm…

"The other guards must have seen when we saved that girl…" Kim noted

"Does it feel good to play the hero now?" Will stated angrily.

Ron grimaced in pain. Fortunately though, it was only a flesh wound, but he was losing blood. Will took a piece of cloth from the desk and instructed Kim and the young lady to remove Ron's jacket. He took the cloth and wrapped it around his arm tightly. Ron gritted his teeth, but bore it well. Meanwhile the bullets kept coming… wood splinters , concrete and other shrapnel were flying all over the place. Kim looked at the gun and thought that she would never have to use it, but they hurt her man... that's a different reason altogether. She took a small mirror she found on the ground, raising it high enough to see many guards advancing on them quickly. Suddenly she felt the mirror get blown out of her hand... shattering. She leaned back, but then, noticed something above…

"Will… you may be a better shot than me… can you aim for that grand chandelier?" She asked pointing above to it...

"What good is that going to do?" Will asked

"Just do it !" She yelled back. And with that, she placed her arm over the table and began firing off shots…catching one guard in the leg. The others began firing and trying to take up positions near. Same time, Will let the girl finish wrapping Ron's arm. He aimed for the chandelier and hit it with two perfect shots. It came crashing down on the guards, who frankly didn't see it coming. Some ran to avoid it, but most were caught. The gunfire ceased briefly... Kim turned back to Ron…

"Ron, are you ok?"

"Been better…" He said in pain…

"Can you continue?" Will asked with concern…

"Sticks and stones may break by bones, but bullets will never phase me…" He stated…

"Yeah but they can kill you" Will scolded

More gunfire could be heard, as well as many screams. The gunfire around generally ceased... Will peeked over the top to see many guards shot and lying on the ground. There were also others… Global Justice Soldiers! Some were shot and also lying on the ground. Other personnel were attending to those who were still alive. All were in battle gear and in gas masks... The trio stepped out cautiously and came close to the soldiers who were there.

"DON'T MOVE! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" they demanded…

Will instructed Kim and Ron to do the same, but seeing as Ron was shot, he had trouble doing so. The soldiers came in closer, guns pointed. But as they neared, they noticed Will had placed one hand to his head. Just as he did though, one of the soldiers kicked him to the ground. Ron yelled…

"HEY WE'RE ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS!"

The soldiers turned their attention to Ron, placing a gun to his head. Another smacked Ron in the face with the butt of his rifle… Kim tried to move to him, but was stopped by another soldier…

"SHUT UP! YOU PIECES OF PLAGUE SH-"

"Is that the manner you treat a prisoner, or your superiors for that matter?" Will shouted, finally able to rip the mask off completely.

All the guards stood in shock at the sight. They all stood at attention and saluted… sheepishly at that. They just realized they were just insulting a commander…

"Sir… ah sir, we're sorry, um…"

"Is that how we taught you battle conduct in covert training? Expect a demotion and drop in salary for this!" Will shouted at them, eyes glaring…

"But… but sir, I have a child to maintain!" One guard cried out…

"Lou, you don't have any kids…" Another stated…

"I do now... I just bought a brand new sports car!" The guard named Lou said, while sobbing…

Kim snickered at the comic relief for a moment, which was caught by one of the other soldiers…

"And what are you laughing at!"As they raised their guns toward her...

"Stand down! Those are the members of Team Possible. And they outrank you all at this time!" Will scolded…

The guards looked around at each other, then lowered their weapons and stood at attention... saluting them. They apologized for their earlier arrogance… But the time for pleasantries was indeed for later. They had to catch a criminal… or did the criminal catch them? Will's phone rang...

"Irve here..."

"Well then, it seems that my trust in people seems to be my downfall... it really stands true that the only one you can trust is yourself...Isn't that right... Mr. Du?"

"You won't get away Cash! might as well turn yourself in now!" Will blasted...

"That depends on what you term... getting away..."

His phone suddenly went dead. He faced the others...

"Well that's that... Soldiers... hold your position here... You, take us back to base of operations..." Will spoke, delegating his orders

Moments later, everyone converged at the hangar entrance, where GJ setup a small base of operations… They quickly treated Ron's arm...

"Well that helps... thanks much..." he said to the field medic... though still in some pain. Suddenly thoughts just flashed n his mind...

"Wait! What about Major Rass? I forgot all bout him!" Ron screamed…

"Don't worry; we got him…" Another soldier commented.

"But they weren't the only people around..." Kim noted...

"Don't worry about that... I have the list of everyone involved... we're sending them out on a priority one basis" Will confirmed...

All conversations were interrupted though, as a loud crackling came over the GJ communications setup...

"Come in any GJ personnel... come in! we have a Bravo Whiskey in progress... I repeat, Bravo Whiskey in progress!"

"Bravo Whiskey? Both Kim and Ron said simultaneously...

(All looking at Ron...)

"AAAAHH... FINE! JINX YOU OWE ME A DAMN BUENO NACHO GRANDE SIZE! YOU HAPPY?" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone there laughed. But then the man on the radio come over again... 

"Bravo Whiskey in action! We have many men down!" Team Possible's faces showed their confusion...

"Biological Warfare..." Will replied, filling in the blanks. Another high ranking soldier appeared to them...

"We came prepared for it… considering the info that we were given from one Wade Load or somebody…"

"Wade totally rocks!" Ron shouted, touching fists with Kim. But then, the radio blared again...

In the radio's background there was much screaming and gunfire...

"Soldier, state your position!"

"Level two area sir! We're under attack from some guards and others... it's like they've gone stark raging mad! they've shot some of my company and ripped some of our men's masks off... but stranger still it that our men have begun turning on us!"

"Soldier, fall back now! vacate the area and retreat to the main lobby..."

"I'm trying sir... but I'm being..." The feed went dead.

"Soldier...SOLDIER!" Will kept screaming... nothing. He turned to Kim and Ron...

"Seems like they got him... Probably Cash is trying to escape..."

"Then we gotta get down there..." Kim said in a serious tone...

"Count me in..." Ron stated...

"No, I can't risk you two going in... it's too dangerous! Not to mention you're injured!" Will blasted...

"Look man I appreciate the comment, but you know Kim's not gonna back out of this... and wherever she goes... I go." Ron stated back...

Everyone stared at them... Will knew that he couldn't convince them otherwise...

"Alright… get them some ear communicators, a pair of masks, some vests and some rifles…now!" Will instructed to the soldiers present...

"I'm going to stay here and direct the main operations… I'm trusting you to stay alive and stop Cash!" Will stated…

"Well be fine…" Ron said seriously, arming his rifle…

"And we'll be in touch…" Kim added. And with that, they were off.

They both ran through the lobby, back through the casino. There was still some gunfire taking place. Kim and Ron actually exchanged some fire and took out some plague agents, but not fatally… they still couldn't bring themselves to. Kim led Ron to an elevator which she entered initially. This would take them down to the level two research facility...Ron looked at her...

"Whatever you do, don't go cave woman on me... " He told her...

"Ditto babe..." She replied.

They entered the elevator and descended to the lower level. Upon opening, they were caught with a sight that made them shudder… the room was filled with the A3X gas, though it begun to dissipate. People were lying on the floor dead... soldiers and scientists alike. Many were on the ground crying and begging to be killed...others were already killing each other... it was hard to bear...

Just then, a couple gunshots streaked past them. They took cover. A soldier began shooting wildly. Kim gave Ron covering fire... He leaped out and struck the soldier in the face, knocking them out. Just then, maddened scientists began lunging for them… they didn't want to do it, but had no choice… they opened fire, laying waste to many. One actually caught Ron on the left, and tried to grab the mask, but unable to properly move his arm, Ron couldn't properly fend him off. He stared into the enraged eyes of his foe, as he was about to lose his mask. But he heard two shots ring out... The scientist fell to the ground...

"You alright?" Kim asked, checking him...

"I'm fine..." He replied.

"All these poor people…" Kim said sadly, looking at the dead souls around them…

"No, not at all… they chose this, they live by it…" Ron said unemotionally

"Maybe, but they're still people. Cash will pay…" Kim roared

"That sounds funny you know… Cash, pay… get it?"

"Ron, come on!" Kim scolded, rolling her eyes, though she found it amusing as well.

They continued until they found the corridor. The main systems were going haywire, so accessing doors wasn't a difficult venture. They entered the room, looking for something that could assist them in finding Cash. Ron went to the bookcase, where he saw something…

"Get rich and kill quick schemes? What kinda idiot would write a book like this?" Ron said in amazement…

He pulled it, to try reading it, but found it difficult to come out. He yanked on it hard… surely enough, as he did the entire back end of the bookcase opened. Ron and Kim watched in amazement…

"You still got it I see…" Kim laughed…

"What?"

"Your Ron-ness…" she said putting her fingers to show quotes…

She was met with a stern face from Ron… which made her laugh even more. Enough of this they immediately thought, they could save it for later. They found a shaft leading to what seemed to be a bottomless pit… There were cables as if an elevator was below. They attached themselves to one of the cables and slid down for what seemed to be hundreds of feet. They got to the bottom eventually, but what they saw made their jaws drop… There was an entire lower expanse, possibly two by two football fields wide. And it was filled to the brim with weapons and artillery. Tanks, guns, bombs, grenades, fighter aircraft, you name it.

"My God... there's enough stuff here to..."

"Supply an entire army?" Kim finished Ron's statement...

"This may be the private collection we heard of..."

All conversations were cut when the sound of more bullets came ricocheting about the area. They took cover and faced the direction it came from…

"Come for me have you?" Maximus declared… "Well you have to do better than that!" he had a pistol shooting at them...

"Is this guy nuts? Does he remember where he is?" Ron said...

"No time for that... we gotta stop him" Kim yelled...

Kim aimed at the pistol Cash had in his hand... and took a shot... effectively dislodging it from his grasp. They stepped out to face him...

"Sorry old chap, but this time you're not in a position to call the shots..."Ron said in Cash's voice...

"That voice…THE BLOODY DEVIL...NO! IT CANNOT BE!" Maximus could not control his shock…

"Believe it!" Kim shouted as they removed their masks...

"YOU NO GOOD BLOODY WANKERS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY DEAD?" Cash roared...

"Cause that's not our role…" Ron said…gritting his teeth…

"No matter, you're as good as dead now…I WIN!" Cash blasted…

He held up the small gun with the A3X formula. Already having on a personal respirator, he sprayed it. But this time Kim and Ron moved quickly. They ran backwards away from the gas, honding their breaths and quickly donned their masks. Maximus began to run for the pistol on the ground. Ron saw this and made a leap for him... smacking the A3X gun out of his hands and causing it to break on the ground. The mist lingered for a while. Maximus pounded his fists into the ground, cursing is enemy as he did...

"Give it up Cash... it's over." Kim said...

"On the contrary, this is just beginning."

Just then, two personal guards appeared from nowhere, trying to flank Kim and Ron. They barely avoided the hit and then assumed assumed their fighting stance… One went for a kick to Ron, but met only air. Kim blindsided the first one, who was focussed on Ron. The second found themselves eating the floor from a well timed leg swipe from Ron himself. The guards both scrambled back to their feet and began to fight again. Every hand, every kick, was met and countered. Ron was having a bit of trouble with his arm, but Kim compensated for it in keeping as close to him as possible.They were all trying to use the area to their advantage. But Kim got an idea. She picked up a grenade and faked pulling the pin. The guards both made movements as if they were going to dive for cover, but Ron ambushed them, holding their heads together and knocking them out…

"Booyah! take that you-" Ron's words were cut off by what looked like another grenade… without the pin!

"MOVE!" Kim yelled at Ron as they both took cover. The grenade exploded, blasting things all over. It wasn't near the ammunition area or actual fuel sources, which was a good thing, but they were around heavy machinery. The blast raised a nearby artillery gun off its mounts. Ron saw the turret falling towards Kim and pushed her out of the way, but effectively put himself in the path of it... trapping him beneath...

"Ron!" Kim screamed as she tried to free him, but nothing doing. Just then, Maximus walked over with a Gatling gun in arm…pointed to them…

"My My My... I was wrong... I believe that now this is the end..."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Kim Possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve" are all my own... 

* * *

Author's Note" Here we go... the penultimate chapter. I tried to make this as exiting as possible... I didn't want to really bring Ron's MMP into it, but figured that it wouldn't be Ron if I didn't. Also, forgive me if there are any strange errors spelling wise. I'm noticing that once I post things up, some characters are changed... dunno why. Anyway Enjoy 

* * *

CHAPTER 12 

* * *

Maximus began preparing himself for an escape. He pressed a remote, which opened up a small area a short distance from him. He then aimed the large round gun over to his enemies... gun in hand. He was never one for a fist fight… and against Team Possible?

("Team Bloody Possible…")

The very thought of their name made him sick. He was furious that they fooled him so well… they thwarted his plans and once again stopped his dreams, except one… their deaths. That in itself was consolation for him. He had money and he could start again… but with them dead he would be the envy of all that was termed evil…

"Well then, I suppose that I may have my victory after all! Any last requests" as he lowered the gun to them…

Ron looked to Kim and nodded to get behind him. She initially was unsure, then realized why he did. She got up and stood away…

"Uh, uh, uuhhhhh… stick around… this is a two for one special!" Cash arrogantly told Kim. He raised the gun to her briefly, then back to Ron.

"So... no last words then, very well... pis-."

"Actually, I do…" Ron yelled… His body took on a blue tone; similarly a blue aura began forming around him.

Ron in the later years had relied lesser and lesser on his mystical monkey power. There was a time that Kim was almost killed by a terrorist… he fully powered up himself in rage and killed the man. But he felt as though he disgraced himself, his sensei and everyone greatly, including of course Kim, who figured that though he saved her, he could have done it by less lethal means. It was a hard time for him, almost sending him into a major depressive state, but Kim supported him through it all. He then vowed never to use it unless he absolutely had to… his 'final resort'… and now was that time…

Maximus was awestruck… what was this? Is he some sort of… mutation…or monster? His eyes grew wide and found he couldn't fire his weapon…Ron shouted at him…

"I vowed never to use this unless I absolutely needed… I always thought that there was a better way… but people like you give me reason to make it known and shown!"

Maximus stared at Ron... but more and more he thought it was just some cheap acting bluff. He once again raised the gun...

"Well then, I believe it's time you learn when to give up on your stupid theatrical antics!"

"Dude, I assure you, it's time you learn when a role is not a role!"

"Your talk is cheap but you still are trapped. And you both will die at my hands… Team Possible's final curtain is NOW!"

He began to pull the trigger. Kim wanted to move, but she wasn't going to leave Ron. Besides which, it would be pointless at this stage. But just as the barrel began to rotate, Maximus released it in disbelief. Ron grabbed the turret of the artillery gun and tossed it towards Cash, sending him sprawling with it into a nearby wall… crushing him. He wasn't dead, but he was severely injured…Ron limped to Cash, who had one free arm and surprisingly, another small pistol. Bloodied in face, he shot blankly at Ron, missing every shot. The monkey master began to get angrier, but just then; a familiar hand came on his shoulder…

"Ron…" He turned to face his lady…she hugged him…

"It's over. There isn't anything he can do to us now…"

Ron powered down… He kissed Kim on her cheek… then he turned to a defeated Maximus Cash…

"And that's why you should have never been a bad dude…" He scolded…

Maximus found the last strength he could muster to let out a simple laugh, coughing as he did…

"Well done lad… (Coughing) but there is one more thing about being a bad guy that is so thrilling…"

Kim and Ron watched him with expectant look. Then, just before he faded off, he whispered…

"I'll take everyone with me… cheers" His weakened hand reached into a pocket and pressed the remote again

(2:29)

A large screen appeared above, which began to count down. The battle worn duo put two and two together and feared the worst… the island was about to go up in blast that would make the 4th of July a candle light…

Kim tried to use the remote from Cash to stop the countdown, but it no longer was functioning. She left Ron for a moment a sprinted to the shaft where they just entered, hoping that there would be an elevator would be there... nothing. Then as fast as she could, she ran to the opening that was just opened... but it was a dark corridor, seemingly with no way out. It would be pointless to try and escape now, with such little time. She called out to Will via their radio, shouting desperately at him…

"WILL, GET EVERYONE OFF NOW! THE ISLAND'S ABOUT TO GO TO HELL!"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked …

"In less than three minutes this place will not be on the map!"

"Well it never really was on the map…" Ron stated…

"RON!"

"I know… I know…"

"Will, please get everyone off now… we can't stop it!

"We already wrapped things up here and sent everyone still alive on the transport vessels. We just have you guys along with me and one or two people to be picked up…"

"Forget about us…" She said sadly…

"No Kim, let us know where you are!"

"It's been an privilege…" She switched off the ear piece…

Kim looked a sad face to Ron, who knew that look... it was a look of all options have been exhausted… maybe this is the end. She held her man tightly, as they huddled to the floor.

(1:42)

"I'll always love you Ron…"

"Ditto babe…" He replied, mimicking her earlier remark...

Just then, he noticed something… in the corner of his eye, facing the opening...

"Kim, get me to the jet! "

"Are you going mad on me again?" She asked him

"No Kim! the jet's facing the entrance! Help me get over there... quickly!"

"What the hell are you-"

"Just trust me!" Ron cut Kim's words off…

(1:10)

She raised him as he limped over to the aircraft... a sleek two seater jet. They opened the canopy and sat in the side by side configuration. He looked around frantically for a start button… Kim was unsure of his plan…

"Ron what are you thinking! we can't fly this thing!" she shouted…

"Correction...I can…" Ron stated as he buckled himself in… 

"Since when you can fly?" She watched him in amazement…

"Flight Simulator 2004!" He grinned...

Kim watched him wide eyed… he was going to fly based on a video game? This was nuts!

"We had a better chance staying here…" She said sarcastically…"

"Ye of little faith…we'll live to talk about it!" He shouted…

(0:55)

He desperately searched the cockpit for some buttons…

(Radar set… no)

(Transponder… no)

(Eject button? No)

(0:37)

"AH!" He found the button he was looking for…Engine start! The aircraft suddenly roared into life… the turbines whined their high pitch. He tried to force the throttles open, but the computer system barred him from doing so. He couldn't throttle it until the green engine lights gave confirmation…

"Ron come on, we're running out of time!" Kim said anxiously…

"I know I know!" Ron said matching hers…

(0:10)

Ron tensed... they had to go now! Just then, jet's system beeped twice... they had the green light...

"Ron... Punch it!"‚ Kim screamed...

Ron threw the throttle forward. The engines screamed and threw them back into their seats. The plane lurched forward, picking up speed as it went… but just as they did, they heard and felt a thunderous explosion.

"Come on...!"

Ron shouted, with his hand on the throttle still trying to push it past its set limit. Kim placed her hand on his, reassuring him that no matter what, they would go out trying. The shaft seemed to go on forever, but eventually in the distance, they saw a light, but also something else…a red color was surrounding them. They suddenly felt a surging heat upon them…the fire began to engulf the aircraft! Alarms rang out in the plane signaling failures in electronic components…

"COME ON DAMNIT!" Ron yelled harder…

The opening was almost in their reach, but the fire overtook and totally engulfed them. This was it Ron thought... they gave their best shot. But then, just then…they were greeted by a most wonderful sight... the beautiful blue sky…Kim and Ron both screamed at the top of their lungs in a victorious manner. They made it out! They'll be OK! But that was short lived by more shrills…

(Alarms ringing)

"No no no no no!"

The engine failure and fire alarms engaged. The engines could be heard spooling down... they were dropping fast. Ron tried to dead stick it, but realized that the controls may have been damaged by the fire. He then remembered… the eject button! He pressed it... suddenly the entire cockpit separated from the burning wreckage that was the jet and a parachute deployed. The capsule landed harmlessly in the water, draped by the parachute. They were OK! Team Possible lived to see another day. They were ecstatic to say the least… Kim grabbed Ron and kissed him deeply. He didn't refuse.

"I gotta get into this video gaming thing a little more!" She said trying to catch her breath…

"Can't talk… kissing girlfriend…" Ron replied before pressing his lips back on hers.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the water against the capsule, but then a series of voices and noises appeared around them. Then suddenly they felt the capsule raised and then put on a solid surface. The parachute was covering them all the time so they were unsure exactly what was going on. But slowly it was removed… They were greeted by a slew of Global Justice soldiers, agents, Will Du and Dr. Director.

They were assisted out of the capsule, then met with a roar of applause…many patting them on the back and shaking their hands.

"Well done Team Possible. You all really can do anything as your slogan goes…" Dr. Director lamented as she stepped closer to them.

"No big, it's what we do…" Kim replied, holding Ron. They viewed the now destroyed island, bellowing plumes of smoke..."

"Man... glad we got out of that!" Ron said relieved...

"What about Cash?" Will questioned…

"He won't be ever a threat... again…" Kim said confidently… wait...

"What about the A3X blueprints?" She then anxiously questioned…

"We confiscated them from Major Rass and his group...but it didn't matter... we had already developed a negator to the gas, using the original blueprints you sent with Wade…"

"So the good major is in the brig? 

"Yes. He has been termed as a traitor to his country for misuse of funds and will be disciplined accordingly…"

The Possible team smiled. The day was safe again. they were met with a salute from everyone aboard...

"Congratulations again to you all… you have saved the world again…we are all in your debt. Is there anything you require at this moment?" Dr. Director asked…

Ron thought for a moment...

"Well, how about some of that money I won yesterd-" Kim cupped his mouth, watching him sternly...

"We just want to go home." She said.

"I'll arrange a GJ chopper to take you back now."

"Hey, we could have been set for life..." Ron said to Kim, who just pulled him to the landing pad...

And so in a matter of minutes, a GJ chopper was transporting Kim and Ron back to their apartment. It was good to be on their way home.


	13. Conclusion

* * *

Kim Possible is copyright of Disney. I neither own nor claim ownership. However, names "Ike Goddam", "Mai Pleasure", "Maximus Cash" , "Major Rass" and "Aisales Irve, are all my own... 

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it's finally here... The last chapter. May be my last for a lil while too... Easter on the islands are pretty much a busy time work wise not to mention the Tobago Jazz festival in one month's time. Anyway, I want to thank the people who have read this story from start to finish. I don't ever quote myself as any type of writer... much less good, but I hope that I have in some way caught your imagination with it and that you enjoyed it greatly. It was a complete thrill to write this one and the best ever I think. Anyway, enough small talk.

And Now, the final chapter. Enjoy... peace.

* * *

CONCLUSION OF: WHEN A ROLE IS NOT A ROLE 

* * *

One month and a half had passed since their ordeal on the island. Life was beginning to be normal again, if you consider the last hectic months of final year to be just that... normal. 

Kim had found that on mornings, she would feel unwell... even to the point at times to puke. She was unsure as to why... maybe it was her period. She was used to getting painful ones as they were coming, but it wasn't something that you could predict when or how exactly it would. She just passed it off as that … she would take some antacids and it helped her fine. But not even that, she found as well that she wanted to sleep more often and found that she had this strange craving for tea and toast… something Ron found weird as well. She began to wonder why all of this was occurring. But she knew how protective Ron and her mom get whenever she got badly ill and pride kept her from really revealing it to them. But one day, while watching a documentary on the human body, she heard something that triggered every hidden realization and thought. It was describing the symptoms of a pregnant human cycle, complete with possible symptoms...of which Kim was experiencing...

("Am I… Pregnant?")

Confusion wracked her mind... how could this be? She and Ron were careful and always wore protection. Nothing ever happened... they made a promise that unprotected actual inside of her sex would be not be done until they married, or for the least finished college. Then she realized to herself...

("Oh no... when we were gassed... Will found us nude and told us we...")

A whole sense of worry overtook her. Immediately, she rushed out to the nearest drug store and bought two home pregnancy tests. She returned to the apartment, where Ron had just arrived a couple moments earlier…

"Hey KP, how was your day? Kissing her on her cheek.

"Um, I'm… OK. Be right back... " She said, running up to the bathroom.

"You OK babe?"

"Yeah! just some cramps..."

("Oh... red days again...") Ron thought to himself...

Ron decided to prepare some things he had for a play… and quite an important one it seemed...

Meanwhile a few minutes later, Kim sat in her bathroom; in tears… she definitely was pregnant. She was lost for words. They were seven months from completing college. And not to mention, out of marriage to Ron. She grew fearful of her future...what would her parents think? What would happen to school? What about fighting crime? What about Ron? Would he accept this all?

Her mind went blank for a moment. Then she dragged her way to her room and called to Ron…

"Ron… I need you a minute…"

"Just a sec KP…"

"No Ron, I mean like, now"

"I'm just practicing some lines here… what's wrong?"

"I… think you should meet me in my room…"

When he came, she saw a loving man with concern in his eyes… she was so proud to be his lady. But she didn't know what would happen after she told him, but she had a duty to tell him and she did…

"Ron... I'm Pregnant..."

He was in total shock... He couldn't believe that this happened. They were always careful... always. But Kim confirmed it with the two tests indicating positive. He held her as she cried... but he still couldn't believe it...

"Kim, but how? We always did it safe…I don't get it…"

"Not always Ron… there was that one time…"

"That time..." Ron stated, remembering how Will found them. Suddenly everything made sense… he held her tightly… she began to cry again…

"What am I going to do Ron? School, mom, dad, us… it's going to come to an end…" She said in tears…

"Hey... none of that quitter talk. Those are my lines..." He pointed out...

"Ron, this isn't some kind of joke! I'm pregnant... this changes everything!" 

"I'm gonna take a page from your dad and tell you that you should remember the most important thing..."

"Please and thank you don't apply here!"

"No, anything is possible for a Possible... even being a mom..."

Kim heard his words, but they were all going in one ear and going out the other. She formulated all the worst case scenarios she could find...

"Now college is over... my mom and dad are gonna kill me cause I promised them I wouldn't... heck Ron, we're not even married! I always said that we would marry before this happened..."

Ron looked into the troubled eyes of his girlfriend. She was in despair... and he couldn't bear to see her that way. He stroked her arm as he held her...

"KP... everything will be fine. You have to trust me..."

"You're not the one who is going to bear this child!"

"So... then you don't want to have my child?"

Those words hit Kim's heart like an anvil. It was his child as well and he loved her dearly, to be still at her side, considering what she just told him...

"It's not that Ron... I thought that we'd have the perfect life... we'd graduate, get a home, marry and then have kids... not the other way around..."

"Well, as my professor says, plans can be as unpredictable as life... you can plan, but it isn't guaranteed that it will be fulfilled the next day."

He brought her closer...She watched him, trying to smile, but her depression was evident...

"Ron… do you… regret?"

"What are you… nuts?" Ron shouted before holding her stomach…"

"I've been your friend for over twenty two years… and your lover for eleven. We've gone through so many things together and saved the world so many times… I never regretted them or anything that happened, because I had you. So why would having a child change me now? KP, you will always have me…no matter what."

Kim was reassured that Ron was solid with it, but there were so many other factors… Ron picked up on them as well…

"Look. college is over in seven months... more than enough time for us to grad before you have the baby. Besides, Global Justice can take up some slack for at least eighteen months, so you can relax.… and yes your parents will actually send me to that black hole now... but not you. They will understand once we explain everything…"

Then he remembered...

"Oh, and we're pretty much set with the Naco Royalties stuff if you forgot... and Dr. Director did hear what I asked for before you dragged me off... so they left us a nice cheque as well. So don't worry about the financial part of our lives... we'll be fine."

Kim didn't remember that at all, but she was grateful. She dried her eyes… 

"I'm glad that you're with me..." She said.

It was these times when she thought she would give up, that Ron always showed her that it will be OK and that he was here to help everything work out. And just as well, to think that she almost lost him because of her initial behavior on their mission, made her just that more grateful he was there. Just then, Ron got up from the bed, turning to her…

"Oh, about the marriage thing..." Ron said... Kim's eyes lit up.

"I know this might be the really wrong time to ask, but I need you to help me in a role... it counts for most my credits..."

Kim's head just sunk for a moment... she thought he would consider, it... but maybe she was thinking too much into it. But his timing was most insensitive...

"You can't be serious…" 

"Sorry, I mean if you don't want to… it's just that I have this love story… and I have to practice the proposal scene. But I probably look way insensitive and all about it, so I guess I'll go find..."

"WHO?" Kim suddenly picked up her hard pillow…

"Hey hey! Chill out! Truce!" Ron yelled… "I dunno… someone…"

"Oh, sorry…" Kim was embarrassed, but reluctantly agreed… "I'll do it Ron. What do you need?" She said in defeat...

"OK, just put on your mission gear and meet me in my room…"

("Mission gear?")

Some moments later, Kim entered Ron's room, fully dressed for battle. She was beginning to think this was ridiculous…

"Um, OK, what now…" She looked like her mind was elsewhere…

"We act as though we completed a mission and celebrated… then I propose…"

"Um…sure…" She couldn't believe this…

"Follow my lead..." Ron stated.

Then Ron ran out of the room. He ran back in, running to Kim…

"Agent Annie! We did it, we saved the day!

…. (Silence)….

"…KP…"

"Oh OHHHH….. Yes we did. The world is a safer place to live… thanks to us…" Kim was beginning to smile heavily at his goofy acting…

"Sure, but baby, I have one thing I need from you to save the entire day!"

He grabbed her and leaned her over, kissing her… She tried her best not to laugh...

"Will you marry me?"

Kim watched Ron. She just couldn't help it... she fell to the floor laughing so hard, she thought she'd have to run to the bathroom… Ron was ticked…

"Ohhh great! Thanks for the support! Some loving girlfriend you are!"

"Well (laughing) I actually could give you some tips… one, be a little more sincere… two, you usually go on a knee with a ring in hand and three, if I were a director, I'd fire you the moment I saw that…"

Kim once again fell laughing… she was crying in pure laughter. She looked up long enough to see a disappointed Ron…

"I'm sorry Ron… come on… I'll do it over with you… oh man, I really needed that."

"Perfect…" Ron said sternly. Kim took some time to regain her composure and then readied herself again…

"Ready…"

This time, Ron came in with a more serious look. Kim who was laughing before suddenly went serious. She was astounded at the change…

"Well Kim, we did it again… we saved the world from harm…"

"Yeah, I couldn't do it without you…"

("I guess he's serious to use my name…")

"Kim… there's something I need to know…"

**(Stepping down one knee…)**

Kim was surprised… the way he was looking into her eyes, the way he moved, how he held her hand… it was as if he really was asking for her hand in marriage. She almost melted at the thought…

("It would have been nice I guess… but damn Ron, you're good!")

"I've spent most my life, fighting crime beside you to make the world a safer place… and you have always made my heart a safer place as well. Now I wish to spend my life with you forever…"

Ron extended his free hand and held out a box. Kim remembered it from the time he received the masks, and he told her it was the props for this play. He opened it, to reveal a diamond covered, gold engagement ring…

("Wow Ron! You'll definitely get an 'A' if you keep this up… that ring looks almost… real?")

It hit Kim like a train… the ring, the sincerity, his eyes, his words… this wasn't practice… this was…

"Oh………..My…………...God…" She put one hand on her mouth…and began to tremble...

"Kimberly Anne Possible… would you marry me?" As he fit the ring on her finger

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD…" She started hopping in front of him…

"Would that be a yes?" Ron asked calmly smiling …

"YES RON! YES! OF COURSE… OH MY GOD YES!"

She flew onto Ron, kissing him fiercely. He almost couldn't breathe…

"So, was that deserving of an 'A'?"

"Ron, that was your best act EVER!" She said, hugging him tightly…

"See.. I told you everything's going to be OK..."

The sun would set on this day… and the future would remain bright. Team Possible will always be around to make the world a safer place… and soon enough, they will do it together, as a family… the (UN) Stoppable family.

THE END


End file.
